


You're My Destiny:Book One

by Sinon9357



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinon9357/pseuds/Sinon9357
Summary: Kara and Lena are living the married life, while they're exploring the dangers of top-secret missions and being the Number One couple of National City, Kara has Lena, Lena has Kara, but what if a new enemy comes into play, one that Kara and Lena had yet to face? Can Kara and Lena face this new enemy and make peace, while coming into the life of being the Number One couple, and being in this new step of Lena and Kara's life?





	1. Chapter 1

The two women woke up with drive rushing through their veins, Lena knew, Kara was just thrilled to be near her wife.  
-

"Honeymoon," They whispered to themselves, the looked up at each other and giggled.

"Good Morning, my gorgeous wife," Lena whispered, cupping Kara's cheeks and peppering Kara with dozens of kisses over the blondes face, leaving the blonde a giggling mess.

"Good Morning," Kara said, kissing the raven-haired beauty's temples, Lena grinned softly and wrapped her arms around the blonde, encapturing her into a loving Good- Morning Kiss, Kara smiled, kissing her back.

"Let's finish this day off, then to the airport, we will go," Lena whispered gently in her blondes ear.

"Perfect, just like you," Kara whispered.

"No, like us, we're perfect," Lena remarked, encapturing her in another loving kiss.

"Can you make breakfast? Please, with sprinkles on top?" Kara pleaded

"I wonder, my beautiful wife want's breakfast, how will she repay me?" She whispered gently in the blonde's ear.

"I have a few ideas," Kara looked at the time and frowned

"What's the matter?" Lena asked, rubbing Kara's arm

"I'm late," Kara said, running out of bed and getting a quick shower, Lena following her close behind, amused at the frantic blonde running around their house.

"Kara, calm down" Lena giggled

Kara paused, a towel wrapped around her, her face genuinely confused.

"Why?" Kara asked, water dripping on the bathroom tile.

"I called in a sick day for the both of us, considering that after what we did until maybe about..after 2 A.M.? And the fact that we need to pack, and do some other things? " Lena asked, refreshing Kara's memory.

"Oh, umm" She cleared her throat, a tint of red on her face "Yes"

Lena giggled "Dry up, love, and maybe we might have time for breakfast"

Kara, hearing the word 'Breakfast' dried up, getting on a short-sleeved dress- shirt, with a belt around the waist area. Her hair was braided in a fishtail braid, along with a necklace, and her wedding ring on her finger.

She walked downstairs to not smell anything, yet.

She saw Lena put her long hair in an untidy bun, and start up the oven, after all the months they dated and were engaged, she'd never observed Lena cooking, or what she used to cook.

She saw Lena fracture the eggs, and applied some kind of spice to make it smell good, and taste better, she grabbed some pancake batter, stirred it, and poured it into the pan swiftly, making sure that it was nice and fluffy, she grabbed a mixture of fruits and put them in a bowl, making sure that they would have to buy some more. Lena grabbed a spatula and flipped the delicious pancakes with ease, making sure they were perfect for Kara's taste buds.

Kara silently went down the staircase, walking towards Lena, wrapping her arms gently around her waist, making Lena lean into the warm embrace.

"Kara," Lena whispered

"Yes," Kara replied, kissing the woman's hair gently

"I love you, I don't know how many times I'll be able to say it to you," Lena said, it was mostly to say to herself, but Kara heard it also.

Kara just smiled.

"I love you too, always and forever" Kara whispered back

"Kara, this is one of the reasons why I love you so much," Lena said, smiling, turning to face Kara.

  
"I love you too," Kara said, kissing her wife." is there anything that I can do to help in any way?" Kara asked

"Darling, you don't have to do that" Lena smiled, thankful for her offer.

"But I want to," Kara said with a smile.

Lena giggled "Can you help me put the food on the table? While I clean up?" Lena asked

Kara nodded. Grabbing a few plates and bringing them to the table. Walking back a few times to get everything else, she saw Lena clean everything up, leaving the kitchen counter spotless, the blonde had grabbed some hot chocolate mix, knowing that she didn't like coffee like Lena did.

"Kara, darling?" Lena asked

"Yeah" Kara replied with a smile

"I love you," Lena said, capturing her into a soft and gentle kiss, Kara kissed back softly, not wanting this to end.

Kara slipped on a napkin and fell, making Lena fall on top of her.

"Looks like you fell for me, huh?" Kara said jokingly, making the raven-haired beauty burst into a fit of giggles.

"Your so adorable Kara," Lena giggled

Kara smiled, and gotten up off the clean floor, she held Lena's hand and walked to the table, where the amazing feast was set out for the both of them. Kara had grabbed a little bit of everything and was full by the second serving. Lena giggled.

"Are you full darling?" She asked

Kara nodded, with a big smile on her face."It was amazing Lena, you never cease to amaze me with your amazing cooking,"

"I'm glad, I put a spice in there to make you a little more full, so you won't eat so fast," Lena said with a smile

"But-"

"You can always have seconds of course," Lena said with a smile

"Thank Rao, But you were going to ask me something? You said last night that we could talk about it?" Kara asked

Lena looked slightly confused "Kara, are you sure it wasn't the other way around?"

"Yeah, something came to mind?" Kara asked

"Oh! I remember, " Lena said smiling

"What is it?" Kara asked

"A company of sorts wants me to try their new line on lingerie, and they gifted me with a couple of their new lines, I wanted to ask, if I could, show them off to you, even when we-" Lena trailed off, blushing over the clothing

Kara smiled "I don't mind Lena, I'd love to see it, I'm just wondering why would they send it a couple days after the wedding?" Kara asked

"Most likely as a wedding gift, I wouldn't worry too much over it, a lot of people gift me things, but it's mostly laptops or brand new phones and all that, " Lena said causally

"Can I see one of them, please? The lingerie?" Kara asked, finished with her breakfast

"Oh, um, yeah, they're in a box, with the initial E., " Lena said, picking up the plates

Kara walked upstairs and found the box on the nightstand, she picked it up and opened it, a couple of the clothing and found a note.

" _Lena,_  
_I heard about your wedding and wanted to congratulate you, I have a brand new line for you to try out with the lucky lady, hope to hear from you soon._  
_-S"_

_'S? Who the hell is S?'_ Kara thought

"Did you find it?" Lena asked, coming into their room.

"Yeah, who's S?" Kara asked

"S, I believe that's the owner of the company, Sophia Wildomar, as well as their head designer, she helps me with my clothing also," Lena said

"Are you guys friends?" Kara asked

"We're business associates who occasionally go on a business lunch or two with others, I really wouldn't consider her a 'friend' of sorts, she's just trying to get some money off me," Lena said

"Oh, so, the clothing-"

"May or may not have been a wedding gift, she probably even came to the wedding, and spoke to some people about her line of clothing," Lena said

"Oh, okay," Kara said

"Is there something wrong with it, the clothing and Sophia?" Lena asked

"I mean, the clothing is very beautiful, but, Sophia, I have my doubts, I looked over the wedding list. She wasn't on there," Kara said

"Maybe it was overlooked," Lena said

"Maybe, do you want to start packing?" Kara asked

"One more thing," Lena said, leaning over to press her lips to Kara's."I love you"

Kara smiled gently, feeling the soft touch of Lena's lips, "I love you too,"

"Let's get packing, we'll be gone for a nice and long two weeks, and I have so many things planned for us,"Lena grinned, grabbing swimsuits and other clothes for the trip.

"We're going to the beach?" Kara asked

"We're going to my private islands in the Bahamas, we will be sipping Mi-tai's and binge-watching Orange is The New Black, of course, we're going to the beach," Lena said, "What size are you in swim clothes?"

"Umm, I would assume a 12" Kara said

"Good, you're my size," Lena said

"What else are we going to do?" Kara asked

"Well, I actually had made arrangements for us to a water park, and well sleep in my beach house. I hope you like the house," She replied, putting Kara's glasses case in the suitcase.

"I don't care what house we go to, as long as it's with you," Kara whispered

Lena smiled, the look in Karas ocean blue eyes showed so much love and truth in them, she wasn't in it for the money, and she definitely wasn't in it for the inheritance. she was just in it for Lena, not for popularity, not for her 15 minutes of fame, Lena. Just Lena.

Kara had gotten up and helped Lena pack, knowing that the questions that she would most likely ask are stupid.

"We might be waiting a little while for the jet to come and get us, is there anything you would want to eat on the way there?" Lena asked

Kara was hungry, and considering that she just ate two hours ago, she didn't want to seem to be greedy.

"No," She said, instantly regretting that all she wanted was sticky buns from Newmans and chinses food. What? She's an Alien, get used to it.

"Well, I would like something from Newmans, preferably some of those amazing sticky buns, and some of that Shrimp Lo Mein that you absolutely raved about for three days straight," Lena said, bringing out her Irish accent all the way, she knew Kara was hungry, and while she was glad that she was trying to wait until they were on the jet. Lena was hungry too, and while she could whip up some of her amazing food, she just wanted some Chinese.

"If you want that, then we can bring it on the jet," Kara said, blushing at the fact that Lena's accent was strung out, it was pretty sexy.

Now she was turned on  _and_  hungry.

"I'll order it in, Love, is there anything that you want? You can have anything as long as it's takeout" Lena said, smirking at her accomplishment

"I guess, cupcakes? Or some fortune cookies?" Kara asked,

"I can do both. Let me order the things in, I'll send one of my drivers to get it for us," Lena said, smiling.

"Lena?" Kara asked.

"Yes?"

"How long do we have until the food comes and we go to the airport? " Kara asked

"About an hour? Why?" Lena asked, somewhat knowing the answer.

"Remember what you did to me in the bathroom?" Kara asked

"Yes, I remember it quite well, why?" Lena smirked

Kara gently (Not to hurt Lena) pulled her close to her and kissed her, their tounges dancing in their mouths. Lena quickly tried to unbutton Kara's dress-shirt from the front but failing miserably to do so, she went for plan B and ripped it off her, Rao knows how many shirts Lena ripped off Kara to see those amazing abs of hers.

Lena used her soft, manicured fingers to trail them on Kara's abs, feeling her soft skin against Kara's. Kara gripped Lena's hips, making sure that she was secure on her lap.

Lena smirked, her dimples showing, she leaned into Kara's ear "What do you want me to do to you, Love?" She whispered sweetly in her ear "We do have a half an hour"

"F-Fuck, Lena" Kara moaned out

"Heh. Kara Danvers almost speechless, now that is a first" Lena chuckled

"That's the effect you have on me" Kara whispered breathlessly.

"Hmm, and what to do with this amazing body of yours, I have a whole half hour to do whatever I want with you," She said with a smile

While Lena knew that Kara was still getting used to the fact that sex is supposed to be comfortable for the both of them, not just one person, and while Lena learns what Kara likes and doesn't like, she had given Kara a safe word to use, so that way if Kara doesn't like something that they do when they have sex, she can say the safe word and Lena will stop immediately.

Kara knew that Lena wouldn't hurt her, there were small doubts in the past, but Lena assured her that she wouldn't hurt her, like how Mon-el did to her, emotionally abusing her to the point where Lena almost lost Kara. She wouldn't lose Kara, not now, not ever.

....................................  
**A/ N: Kara was not the little test monkey in this, it's just a way for Lena to understand Kara's boundaries when they have sex**

Lena gently kissed an exhausted Kara multiple times on the lips. She played with Kara's soft blonde hair and saw that she was getting tired. She did have a half hour left, and she wore Kara out thoroughly.

"You have a few minutes, Love, you can get some sleep if you want to," Lena whispered, Kara nodded, sleep almost completely taking over her.

Lena had a few phone calls to make, to make appointments for meetings, talk about what Jess is supposed to do while Lena's gone, that kind of stuff.

Lena saw that Kara was sleeping on her side, snoring lightly with her cute fists in Lena's tank top, she moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable as best as possible. Her hair falling into her perfectly shaped face, Lena awed, looking at the cute sleeping blonde, she honestly looked like a freaking puppy.

Lena grabbed her computer and started to finish up some work from L-Corp, she didn't want anything in the way of their honeymoon, and if they really needed to contact her, they would have to go to Jess and make sure that she gets them right away, Kara, on the other hand, was a whole different story.

Lena had to almost punch James in the face to get Kara those days off, while she did understand that Kara was an amazing reporter, specifically on the article about former President Trump, she was unstoppable in the reporting community. Lena was proud of her little puppy, but she needed a break, and the deadlines that James and Snapper had given her were frustrating, but thanks to her basically saving Catco, and Kara also, she finally got what she wanted in the end.

Kara had woken up about ten minutes later to the sound of typing, Lena's hands typing fast at the speed of light. She put a hand over Lena's signaling to Lena that she was awake and she wanted Lena to love on her.

Lena put her computer down, finished with her last email to a company she was to be meeting but canceled last minute. Lena pressed Kara's lips to hers, the soft silk sheets relaxing the two women, the room was just for them, no one could come in without knocking unless they want a beat-down from the two women.

Kara pulled away, still exhausted from their heated sex. Lena frowned a little bit, but saw Kara's exhaustion, she worn her out  _good._

_"_ Come on baby, we have to get to the jet, the food is almost here," Lena whispered

"I'm up," Kara said with a smile.

Lena peppered the blonde puppy with kisses all over her face, leaving her in a fit of giggles.

"Race you?" Lena asked.

"You're on," Kara smirked

"No superpowers," Lena said, giving a soft kiss on the cheek, running to the closet to get some fresh casual clothes on, Kara groaned and speeded (just a little bit) to the closet to get some fresh clothes on, she ran to get her shoes on and ran to the front door, only to see Lena in fresh clothes, shoes on the  _right_ feet, and her bags standing there beside her.

"Well. You tried....and tried... but you failed in the end," Lena said with a soft chuckle, her tongue sticking out a little bit, her tongue piercing showing out, one thing that Kara never noticed about her.

"Ummm, what's that?" Kara asked

"Hmm? What? "Lena responded softly

" Your tongue, I didn't know it had a piercing..."Kara trailed off

"Oh! Yeah, my rebellious years, I took it out when I became CEO, and then I put it back in when I felt it close up, you look a little surprised," Lena chuckled. "Do you not like it?"

"No! I just was a little surprised, I really like it," Kara said with a soft smile.

"Then I'll wear it more often" Lena replied with a wide smile

"The cars here," Kara said, grabbing their bags. Lena grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"Kara?" Lena asked

"Yeah?" Kara replied, getting into the car.

"I purchased...something..."Lena said, not knowing how to put it into words, she buckled her seatbelt

"What did you purchase?" Kara asked

"A new house, I know that you said that you did want to be in the neighborhood of your apartment, but I wanted to make it convenient for the both of us. So I bought a house. I technically didn't buy it but-"

"Lena, " Kara said,

"Yeah?" Lena softly replied

"I'm over the moon," Kara said softly with a wide smile

"I thought you would be upset, " Lena said softly

"What? No. Why would I be upset? My only concern is the cost of it," Kara said

Lena laughed "The cost is no concern to the both of us, a friend of mine had offered to build it for me for the small price of dinner."

Kara laughed." Well, dinner shouldn't be a problem,"

"Yep, he and his boyfriend need a day off since they both lead hectic lives, and I was happy to give it to them, for a house" Lena chuckled

"Ladies?" The driver had cleared his throat, trying to hold in his laughter" The jet is here,"

"Oh! Thank you, we completely lost track of time!" Kara exclaimed

"It's no problem, my husband and I do the same thing, I hope you enjoy your honeymoon," The driver said with a clear and calm smile.

Kara smiled softly" Thank you,"

Kara helped Lena out the truck, took all the luggage and got on the jet, which Kara's jaw dropped at the site, the pilot, who was a brown-haired woman with forest green eyes gave a smile to the two women.

"Lily, nice to meet you," The woman said, shaking Kara's hand and helping her with the luggage. Lena chuckled

"Striking resemblance?" Lena asked

"No, nobody can look as amazing as you," Kara said before covering her mouth" Not saying that your not beautiful, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that it's just that she's my wife and I didn't know-"

The two women laughed at the flustered blonde ' _real smooth Kara, real smooth'_

_"_ I take no offense by it, Lena's my cousin, from the Luthor side. But we both didn't want to be bad people, and we were both lesbians, so we had a bond" Lily said with a giggle

"I think we need a drink.. Where are the-"

"Right this way ma'am," A young woman said with a smile "I'm Wendy, I'll be your attendant for the plane ride. Is there anything you need ma'am?"

"Scotch, on the rocks, Kara?" Lena asked

"A tranquilizer," Kara muttered, confused over the beautiful women in front of her.

"What was that?" Lena asked.

"I said anything you have," Kara said quickly.

"Thought so, can you get her mango mai tai?"Lena smiled

"Of course, take a seat, and I'll be right back with your drinks," The waitress said

"You need to pilot, no drinking on the job," Lena said to Lily with a smile.

"When I get to that hotel, I'll have the time of my life" Lily replied "It was nice to meet you, Kara,"

"You too, "Kara smiled

Lily walked to her station and spoke on the radio, allowing the jet to take off in the night sky, while Lena and Kara walked to their seats. Wendy handed them their drinks, and Kara laid on Lena's shoulder, taking small sips of the mango beverage.

"Alex wanted some scotch, could we get her some when we get back?" Kara asked

"Well, I wouldn't want my Sister- in- Law to go without a little souvenir, what kind does she like?" Lena asked, kissing Kara's forehead softly.

Kara blushed a bright pink" She likes anything strong, so I guess we could surprise her, " Kara responded, cuddling into the raven-haired woman neck.

"Sleepy?" Lena asked, kissing the blonde's hair.

"A little bit. Are you gonna sleep too?" Kara asked.

"We have 8 hours. I suppose we could take a nap darling, " Lena whispered softly. "Wendy, can I have a blanket please?"

Wendy brought the blanket over to the couple, Kara, her eyes closed and leaning on Lena's chest.  Lena awed at the sleeping blonde puppy. She put the soft blanket over the two and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She traced her fingertips over Kara's arms, feeling the faded lines across them. She gently took the sleeping girls hand and kissed the faded scars.

She loved Kara, and she was never letting go of her wife.


	2. The Bahamas

After two hours of a very, and Kara does mean very comfortable nap. She woke up straddling a sleeping Lena's waist, she felt the soft touch of her fingertips on her arms, she felt her soft breath, those green eyes that she loved so much, were closed. She used one hand and cupped her face softly, and using her fingers to caress her cheek.

"Well sleeping beauty, your up," Lily said with a smile.

"I wasn't asleep for that long, was I ?" Kara asked

"It's only been a couple hours, your ok kid," Lily responded, taking a shot of tequila." So, you guys fucked yet?"

Kara went a bright red "The tequila kicked in that quick?"

"No, just a standard question," Lily responded with a smile

"Yes, we had sex, a couple times.." Kara said softly "She mostly did it as a teaching mechanism for me"

"You have an issue with sex?" Lily asked

"I have no problem with sex, it's just the idea of being vulnerable.." Kara trailed off

"I can see what you mean kid, you don't have to explain.. But know it's not to hurt you, it's to make the two of you connect in a different way than just kisses, it's to have an intimate touch, " Lily said.

A small smile crept up on Kara's lips. "Thank you, " She whispered, giving a small kiss on Lily's cheek.

"If you weren't married to Lena, I could actually fall in love with you," Lily said jokingly "Ok, now the tequila kicked in,"

Kara laughed "I see, put that thing on autopilot so you can sleep it off, I know you're a lightweight,"

Lilly pressed the autopilot button and everything was in smooth motion, Lily walked to a seat and slept, snoring ever so lightly.

Kara felt arms wrap around her, and a light feathery kiss on the back of her neck.

"Everything ok love? " Lena whispered

"Yeah, Lily and I were just chatting," Kara blushed." Can I ask something?"

"Love, of course, you're entitled to having questions, " Lena said, kissing the back of her neck once more.

"Could I.. use those red sun earrings you made me, to control my powers on the trip, I don't wanna use them while we're on the trip," Kara whispered

"Do you want to? I mean, I tested them and they won't physically hurt you. But are you ok being that vulnerable?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded " I trust you,"

Lena smiled, just a little bit. "Ok, when we get to the beach house,"

Kara took a seat next to Lena and smiled.

"You excited?" Lena asked

Kara nodded," I've never been to the Bahamas before, I'm glad I get to spend it with you, and I hope we can do this again."

Lena smiled, oblivious to Kara that she was happy that she said that, Lena was never good on planes, only if she was with Kara would she feel at ease with the flying thing. And she was glad that Kara was with her on their honeymoon.

Kara snuggled in deeper into Lena, getting into a comfortable position, Lena smiled and kissed her lips deeply, all her love for Kara in that kiss, in all the kisses that they had with one another, was just that special.

"Ma'am?" Wendy asked

Kara jumped softly in surprise. "Yes?"

"Are you guys ready to eat? Ms. Luthor?" Wendy asked

"You can bring it out if it's not too much trouble," Lena said with a soft smile "Kara, are you ready to eat?"

Kara nodded softly, burying her face into Lena's soft neck. Lena chuckled.

"She scared you?" Lena asked softly, using her fingers to scratch the back of Kara's neck, and using the other to stroke Kara's lower back.

"She startled me, I'm Supergirl, I'm not scared of anything," She muttered, the truth is, she was scared of thunderstorms, after Livewire, and some of her thoughts after Psi. She was scared of quite a few things. But she never told Lena.

"Well, the next time she startles you again like that, I'll be there to protect you, Supergirl saves me enough already and protects me when I'm stubborn and want to do something someone advises me not to just to see Supergirls face, " Lena whispered, kissing Karas temple.

"But I like to protect you, you give me cuddles and your warm and smell nice, and that's all I need to protect you, " Kara rambled

Lena laughed, more in shock and amazement over Karas little confession, and kissed her temple once more.

"Breath sweetheart, " Lena whispered gently in her ear.

Kara took a deep breath and exhaled.

"How about.." Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and kissed her softly on the lips." We protect each other?"

"I-I'd like that, "Kara smiled.

"Ma'am?" Wendy said as she cleared her throat. Making Kara jump again.

"Yes, Wendy?" Lena replied.

"Your food is ready, " Wendy said with a smile.

Kara nodded softly and got off of Lena, getting up. "I'm going to wash up," Kara said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll come with you, " Lena smiled back, thanking Wendy on the way to the bathroom.

Kara took a deep breath and sighed, getting her shirt and skirt. She really and truly wasn't jealous, Wendy was just a pain in her ass. And she was clearly flirting with Lena, and startling the living hell out of her.

"I didn't know you were going to do a whole wardrobe change, " Lena chuckled, bringing Kara out of her thoughts.

"I was just going to change into something comfortable, " Kara said with a smile.

"Hmm, well, while your changing, do you want to explain why you were acting so quiet, it's not like you love, " Lena frowned

"She just startled me, that's all, " Kara muttered

"Well..." Lena walked over to Kara and wrapped her arms around her bare skin." I think you have a little bit of jealousy, "

Lena kissed her nose. Leaving a pink tint on Karas' cheeks. " Whhattt, psh, I'm not jealous. How could I be jealous, she's pretty and smells nice, and hell its like she's eye fucking you," Kara ranted

"I'm not pretty?" Lena asked, faking a small pout.

Kara gasped. " No! Your beautiful and you smell even better! I was just-"

"A little jealous?" Lena asked

"Maybe..." Kara whispered

Lena chuckled and rubbed Kara's bare back, making Kara lean into her touch.

"Cutie.. you have no reason to be jealous... I'm all yours, Wendy is just my employee, and you.." Lena kissed Kara's lips passionately, biting Kara's lower lip ever so softly." Are my wife.. whom I love very much.."

Kara blushed " I love you too.."

"Now, since your in that bra that looks amazing on you.." Lena kissed her neck softly, biting softly on the skin.

"Kara!" Lily exclaimed

"What are you doing here?!" Lena yelled

"Getting my clothes! " Lily yelled back. She took a deep breath and sighed softly. "Kara, please get some clothes on, and by the way, you have an amazing body, I'm jealous I didn't get to you first," Lily smirked

Lena growled and threw a pillow at Lily's face. "Get your clothes, and get out,"

Kara smiled back and grabbed a tank top, along with a pair of sleeping shorts.

"Can you help take off my bra? I don't like it when I sleep," Kara asked

Lena nodded and grabbed the clasps of the white lace bra, unhooking them slowly one by one. She took off the bra and put it in her suitcase.

Kara took the time to put on her tank top and shorts, all the while giggling.

"What?" Lena asked

"You were jealous." Kara giggles

"Humph, I don't like my cousin looking at you like that, only I get to look at you like that," Lena mumbled

"It was just an accident, don't worry about it, we'll just have to be careful," Kara smiled

Lena's lips crept up to a smile, kissing Kara softly.

"Get dressed, I'll get something to eat, " Kara said, kissing Lena's cheek.

Kara walked back and grabbed a plate, getting some potstickers and noodles. Lily chuckled softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily asked

"Yeah, what is it?" Kara asked, stuffing her face with a potsticker.

"Do you.. love Lena ?" Lily asked

Kara smiled, " More than words can explain,"

Lily smiled, seeing truth in Kara's ocean blue eyes, "Lena's been hurt a lot by girls, just because of her last name, and they all had one common goal, money, so if you're going to hurt her, then tell me now so I can turn this plane around,"

Kara put her plate down and took a deep breath, keeping her resolve." I'm gonna let you in on a little-known secret. I don't care about money or fancy dresses, or the exotic trips-" Kara said, looking straight into Lily's bright green eyes. "I don't judge people by their last name, I judge them for themselves and themselves only, I care about Lena's wellbeing, and if she wants to be with someone else, then so be it, as long as Lena's happy, " Kara said.

Lily looked unfazed, but a smile crept on her face, "You do care about her, do you?"

"Why would you think I didn't?" Kara asked, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know, Lena told me so much about you, being a reporter and all, I thought that you were in it for the perks, trust me, I knew you were a good person, please don't think that I wouldn't think of you as anything else, but I had to make sure that you wouldn't hurt her in the long run, " Lily said

Kara smiled while Lily looked surprised, 'why is she... smiling?' Lily thought

"I understand, and I'm glad you're protective of her, " Kara said

Lily chuckled, "I meant like I said. If you weren't married to Lena. I could actually fall in love with you, "

-

Lena heard it all, and a stray tear fell from her eye, Lena never cried, it would have to be something really meaningful to her, but the tear that fell from her eyes wasn't sadness, it wasn't pain, it was love...pure, raw love. 

Lena gotten dressed in a white T-shirt and exclusive L-Corp shorts, she took off her hair tie and let her hair fall down her shoulders just as it were, she walked back in with Kara giving a smile.

"I was just telling your wife that if you weren't with her, I could actually fall in love with her," Lily smiled

"Please Lily, Kara's mine, and mine only," Lena smirked

"Humph, no fair, you always get the pretty girls, " Lily fake-pouted 

"Well, Kara's different," Lena smiled, grabbing a plate and putting a few salad fixings. 

Lena smiled at Kara eating happily at her potstickers 'how can someone look so good eating a potsticker?' Lena thought

Kara smiled, eating another potsticker.

"Kara, slow down love, I don't want you to choke," Lena said

Kara giggled "Sorry, they just taste so good," 

Lena smiled softly, she kept wondering how Kara, Kara Danvers, who was with the jackass Mon-El, who hurt her emotionally, could be so trusting, so sweet, and so caring, she was basically an angel who was so perfect, her hair kissed ever so perfectly by the sun itself, her eyes being the ocean crashing down on the soft sand, her soft lips giving so many smiles to brighten others day. She was absolutely perfect, and Lena didn't even know what perfection was before she met Kara.

" You're perfect," Lena muttered to herself, knowing that Kara would blush furiously and ramble about her imperfections.

They heard a beeping noise.

"What's that?" Kara asked

"Well, we made it," Lily said, smiling, getting up.

"We're here already?" Kara asked

"Yep, "Lily nodded, turning the ship off autopilot and steering it downwards to land. " Welcome to the Bahamas ladies,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm already liking this already! Please feel free to make comments or critiques, I'm happy to accept them.


	3. The Beach House

Lena always smiled at Kara.

She never knew why, but she did.

She never knew when to not smile at her. Kara just had that personality where she can smile freely without a care in the world.

She never smiled so much. Even James couldn't make her smile that much when they were dating briefly. But Kara, she's so sweet and kind, a ray of human sunshine, who wouldn't smile around her, she's the literal definition of happiness.

And Lena was just smiling to the point where Kara was wondering what was wrong with the green-eyed goddess before her, she debated herself whether to ask or just leave the situation be, and just relish in Lena's smile.

"Le-Le?" Kara asked softly using Lena's nickname, Lena looked up and smiled, for maybe about the twentieth time today at Kara

"Yes, baby?" Lena asked

"Why are you so happy?" Kara asked. She knew that Lena wouldn't just smile for no apparent reason,

"Because I'm with you, " Lena whispered.

Kara smiled. She grabbed onto Lena's hand and intertwined her fingers, relishing the safe feeling of Lena's soft hand.

Lena chuckled, smiling at the adorable blonde, Lily walked in and gave a smile to the both of them.

"So, while we wait for this car to show up, let's make some conversation. You guys excited?" Lily asked

"Mhm, I've never been to the Bahamas before, " Kara smiled

"Well, Lena over here knows how to swim like a pro, but she'd rather go sit and have a tan, " Lily chuckled, earning a glare from Lena.

"Do you know how to swim Kara?" Lily asked, ignoring the intense glare from Lena.

Kara nodded " My sister and I always went swimming when we were teenagers. I have a lot of experience with it,"

Lena raised an eyebrow, thankfully Kara wasn't looking. Lily chuckled, not because of Kara, but Lena's glare and her eyebrows.

"Jealous, Lena?" Lily asked

"Nope, " Lena smiled, obviously fake, but Kara couldn't tell the difference.

Kara had grabbed the case of earnings, she carefully put them on, waiting for the effects of the earrings

A woman in a suit and her hair wrapped up in a tight bun came into the room, Lena prayed to God that the driver was here, the girl already started to embarrass her.

"Ma'am, the drivers here for Ms. Luthor, " The woman said in a firm voice.

Lena giggled along with Lily, " Which one? " They both asked

"Ms. Lena Luthor," The woman replied

"Well, unfortunately, Kara and I have to go to the beach house," Lena smiled, thanking God in her head that it was time for them to go.

"Well, I'll be at the resort having a nice swim and a couple drinks, Kara, it was very nice to meet you, and I hope we bump into each other again," Lily smiled

"Nice to meet you too Lily, " Kara said

Kara gave a small wave to Lily and walked out, helping the woman with their luggage, even though the woman insisted she could do it.

Lena stood along with her cousin, giving a smile at her.

"What, green eyes?" Lily chuckled

"I heard.. what you guys talked about on the plane," Lena smiled

"I'm protective of you, but Kara, she's a keeper, I warned her about hurting you, but I think that you can do more damage than you think with Kara, so let's get this straight, if you hurt that girl who's the definition of sunshine, I will not only kick your ass, but I will make sure that you apologize to her, because you guys are sickeningly adorable," Lily smiled

"Never in a million years will I hurt her, she's mine Lily, don't get any ideas," Lena laughed, giving her cousin a hug

"See you later?" Lily asked

"Well... I need to do a couple things with my wife," Lena said smirking

"You mean to right?" Lily asked

"You got it," Lena smiled, walking out the door, seeing a very confused Kara.

"Umm-" Kara trailed off

"Let's not discuss it," The woman said with a smile.

"So, ready to go, babe?" Lena asked

Kara nodded." What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, " Lena smiled

"Oookayy," Kara muttered, getting in the back seat of the black BMW. Lena smiled and sat next to her

Kara smiled and put on her seatbelt, looking out the car window.

"Ma'am, If you're hot I can turn on the air for you," The woman driving the two acknowledged.

"Well, just as a precaution, please?" Kara asked

The woman smiled, of course. Who wouldn't smile around Kara?

Lena checked her phone and saw a text from Jess, it wouldn't hurt to answer, would it?

Jess: Ms. Luthor, James Olsen had asked you about Kara Danvers paper? He says that he had the paper and it was gone, he seems to have deleted it while and doesn't know what he did.

'GODDAMNIT JAMES ' Lena thought, she took a small breath and texted back.

Lena: I apologize for the wait, I had just gotten off the plane, please tell James that he better find my wife's paper before I come back. I'm not going to make her do it again because he didn't have the sense to make another copy of her amazing paper. If she really has to do it, which won't be the case. He'll contact me immediately, God, you can't have men do anything without screwing it up.

She sent the text, turned off her phone and smiled at the view of long blonde locks softly tickling her neck, as her wife was laid on her shoulder, her eyes closed and breathing slow.

Lena relished the feeling of Kara asleep. How she was just genuinely calm, no worries, no fear, or any negative thoughts or feelings that would hurt her in her sleep.. like it was her escape from the real world in a sense.

"Ma'am?" The woman asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes?" Lena responded.

"We're almost there, do you want to wake up Ms. Danvers?"

"Mmhm, thank you," Lena responded with a smile.

Lena brushed the blonde's hair out of her face and took off her glasses briefly, she gently kisses the blonde's forehead and leaned into her ear.

"Kara... we're here darling," Lena whispered softly.

Kara stirred softly, holding Lena and murmuring something about Lena being really comfortable, making Lena burst into a fit of giggles.

"Come on darling, can you open up those ocean blue eyes for me?" Lena whispered softly.

Kara smiled a little bit and yawned just a little bit, opening her ocean blue eyes to meet with emerald green, Lena giggled, one of Kara's favorite sounds.

"Time to wake up sleepy head," Lena whispered

"Mmhm," Kara hummed, getting off of Lena's shoulder with a small pout, Lena chuckled and kissed Kara's lips softly.

"Ready to start our honeymoon?" Lena asked softly.

Kara smiled wide and nodded, too much excitement bubbling inside to where words would just come out in squeals.

.......

They both got out the car, taking their bags and thanking the woman for driving them. Lena giggled at the bouncing blonde in front of her while she was grabbing her key card and swiping it on the door, she waited for a click and opened the doorknob to their beach home.

It wasn't small, Hell, Kara debated if this was really a beach house when she walked in, she set her bags down and looked at the furniture. There were three white couches, a coffee table with costars and books that they both love to read, a 56 inch top of the line TV, a bookshelf, and a laptop for Lena.

She walked in to see the pristine kitchen, Brown cabinets filled with chips, and other junk foods, she saw two ovens that could be used for baking or just plain cooking, and when she walked back out to the open patio area, where there were brown sofas and a fireplace that greeted her when she walked in.

Kara went upstairs, not seeing Lena's soft smile at Kara's curiosity and wonder at the new place, she put their bags down and followed the blonde.

Lena softly wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, opening the door to their master bedroom, a beautiful white Queen set bedroom had greeted her, with soft white sheets, a beautiful ocean blue quilt, and decorative pillow, a 50 inch tv, and a patio with comfortable wooden chairs outside the open screen, Kara held both hands to her mouth, surprised at the house itself, it wasn't overwhelming her, it was just a lot.

"Do you like it, love?" Lena whispered softly

Kara nodded, both hands still covering her mouth softly, still in shock at the beautiful house that she and her wife were going to be in.

Lena turned Kara around gently, uncovering her hands from her mouth softly, the gentle touch of Lena's hand shocked her into reality, giving Lena a gentle smile.

"I love it, you really didn't have to do this," Kara whispered

"I wanted to darling, you spoil me rotten sometimes, I just wanted to return the favor," Lena whispered, kissing the blonde's hair.

Kara opened her mouth for protest and was stopped when Lena's lips were pressed against hers. She softly let go and lifted up Kara's chin softly with her pointer and ring finger.

"I had to do this.. because I love you, and you show me in so many ways, I wanted to do something special for you," Lena said.

Kara chuckled softly, and kissed Lena passionately, leading her to the soft bedspread. Lena chuckled lightly and laid Kara on the soft bed.

"Remember your safe word?" Lena asked softly, stroking Kara's cheek softly, her green eyes sparkling with concern.

Kara nodded, "Capricorn,"

Lena smiled, and softly pressed her lips to Kara's, taking her shirt off and marveled at the blonde beauty below her, her white lace bra and abs begging to be touched.

"Hmm, teasing me on the plane wasn't a real smart move Kara, you had to make me take a cold shower just to get the image out of my head," Lena spoke, stroking Kara's toned stomach.

"L-Lena.." Kara stuttered

Ocean blue eyes were dilated with pure, raw lust, Lena smiled at her small accomplishment.

"What should I do?... I mean... I can do anything I'd like with you, but what do you want me to do love?" Lena whispered softly

"F-fuck," Kara muttered.

"Hmm, I heard just a little bit love, you'll have to speak up," Lena whispered.

"F-Fuck me," Kara said, her voice a little bit above a whisper.

Lena giggled softly.

"Gladly,"

.......

"You didn't !" Lily exclaimed

"I did, I told you three times," Lena laughed

"You wore the girl out Lena! , I'm shocked that she's still breathing," Lily said on the phone

"I have my ways, and keep asking me, but I'm not telling you," Lena said, looking at Kara on her lap, stroking her blonde locks softly.

"Lena!" Lily pleaded

"Stop being so loud, you're going to wake her up," Lena chastised.

"Fine, so... she liked the house?" Lily asked

"She loves it, she especially loves the patio, it's beautiful at night," Lena smiled.

"Are you guys going to the beach?"

"I told her we'll go tomorrow," Lena said

"Will she be ok? I thought you told me she was self-conscious" Lily asked

"Well.. its a private beach, and it's getting better, I guess it's a little difficult to explain," Lena said

"It is, and she doesn't seem like that type of girl, I talked to her and she holds herself well," Lily said, slightly confused.

Lena chuckled " Jackass of a boyfriend,"

"Oh,"

"Sorry, it's just a little frustrating that he could do that to her, it pisses me off,"Lena whispered, pulling Kara close to her.

"It's ok, you told Kara how you felt?" Lily asked.

"I've mentioned it, and hit him with a frying pan," Lena smiled

"Impressive. Is Kara still sleeping?"

"Like a rock, it's like 8:50 at night now, I think we'll watch some movies and eat some junk food," Lena giggled

"You guys gonna just chill for the day?" Lily asked

"Most likely," Lena said, smiling at the blonde beauty.

Kara stirred slightly, groaning a little bit at the position that she was in. She yawned softly and opened her steel blue eyes, connecting with Lena's emerald green eyes.

The most adorable thing Lena's ever seen.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Lena chuckled.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Kara mumbled, rubbing her eyes softly with the back of her hand.

"8:55, do you wanna go back to sleep? Or watch a movie or something?" Lena asked softly

"Movie night with you will be good," Kara mumbled

"Ok, Lily, I gotta go, we'll talk to you later... yes, I'll tell her you said hi... ok... bye," Lena smiled, ending the phone call.

"Lily called you?" Kara asked

"Mhm, while you were asleep," Lena whispered. "You sore anywhere?"

"I'm sore everywhere, but it's a good sore, it'll take a little while for me to walk straight though," Kara laughed.

Lena chucked." What movie would you like to watch?"

Kara smiled, "Can we go outside?"

"Of course, let me get you some clothes, it's a little chilly," Lena smiled, getting up to their suitcase, she grabbed Kara's and grabbed a gray colored hoodie and some matching shorts. Lena handed Kara the shorts and smiled softly.

Kara put them on quickly and went outside and sat on the bench, patting the side to her right, Lena chuckled and sat next to her smiling.

"I have a secret," Kara said, looking at the night sky.

"And that is?" Lena asked

"I never knew what love felt like," Kara whispered

Lena paused, holding a hand to her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"When I lived in Krypton, love wasn't called that, it was rare that we said it, we always called it 'affection' or' deep care', the only and last time I heard my family say ' I love you' was when I was sent to earth," Kara said, avoiding her gaze from Lena.

"Kara.," Lena whispered

"When I lived with Eliza and Jeremiah, I couldn't speak, I was always so reserved, and respectful, I didn't want to mess up, or make a mistake, because I worried that they would leave and leave me all alone, just as my parents did," Kara said

Lena nodded, letting her continue.

"Alex hated me, and I wanted so badly for her to like me, it wasn't until I was 13 and she was about 15. It was one of the happiest days of my life," Kara smiled

Lena smiled softly, knowing of the sisters past.

"Then... Mon-el came into the picture, we weren't on the best of terms, and I didn't know what I felt for him..but then I met you..." Kara whispered

Lena's eyes relaxed, her lips breaking into a smile.

"I didn't know what I felt on the first day that I met you, and I didn't know until we got engaged, it was a mystery to me, but now... I know, I know what this feeling in my heart is, I know that this is real,"Kara whispered, a wide smile on her face.

"I know what Love feels, it's indescribable, I never thought that I would experience this, we're a family, right?" Kara asked

Lena cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips to Kara's, she smiled softly before doing it again.

"Yes darling, we're a family now," Lena whispered, her lips breaking into a smile.

Kara smiled and nodded softly, laying her head on Lena's chest.

"And I love my family.. more than anything," Lena whispered


	4. The Beach House

Lena always smiled at Kara.

She never knew why, but she did.

She never knew when to not smile at her. Kara just had that personality where she can smile freely without a care in the world.

She never smiled so much. Even James couldn't make her smile that much when they were dating briefly. But Kara, she's so sweet and kind, a ray of human sunshine, who wouldn't smile around her, she's the literal definition of happiness.

And Lena was just smiling to the point where Kara was wondering what was wrong with the green-eyed goddess before her, she debated herself whether to ask or just leave the situation be, and just relish in Lena's smile.

"Le-Le?" Kara asked softly using Lena's nickname, Lena looked up and smiled, for maybe about the twentieth time today at Kara

"Yes, baby?" Lena asked

"Why are you so happy?" Kara asked. She knew that Lena wouldn't just smile for no apparent reason,

"Because I'm with you, " Lena whispered.

Kara smiled. She grabbed onto Lena's hand and intertwined her fingers, relishing the safe feeling of Lena's soft hand.

Lena chuckled, smiling at the adorable blonde, Lily walked in and gave a smile to the both of them.

"So, while we wait for this car to show up, let's make some conversation. You guys excited?" Lily asked

"Mhm, I've never been to the Bahamas before, " Kara smiled

"Well, Lena over here knows how to swim like a pro, but she'd rather go sit and have a tan, " Lily chuckled, earning a glare from Lena.

"Do you know how to swim Kara?" Lily asked, ignoring the intense glare from Lena.

Kara nodded " My sister and I always went swimming when we were teenagers. I have a lot of experience with it,"

Lena raised an eyebrow, thankfully Kara wasn't looking. Lily chuckled, not because of Kara, but Lena's glare and her eyebrows.

"Jealous, Lena?" Lily asked

"Nope, " Lena smiled, obviously fake, but Kara couldn't tell the difference.

Kara had grabbed the case of earnings, she carefully put them on, waiting for the effects of the earrings

A woman in a suit and her hair wrapped up in a tight bun came into the room, Lena prayed to God that the driver was here, the girl already started to embarrass her.

"Ma'am, the drivers here for Ms. Luthor, " The woman said in a firm voice.

Lena giggled along with Lily, " Which one? " They both asked

"Ms. Lena Luthor," The woman replied

"Well, unfortunately, Kara and I have to go to the beach house," Lena smiled, thanking God in her head that it was time for them to go.

"Well, I'll be at the resort having a nice swim and a couple drinks, Kara, it was very nice to meet you, and I hope we bump into each other again," Lily smiled

"Nice to meet you too Lily, " Kara said

Kara gave a small wave to Lily and walked out, helping the woman with their luggage, even though the woman insisted she could do it.

Lena stood along with her cousin, giving a smile at her.

"What, green eyes?" Lily chuckled

"I heard.. what you guys talked about on the plane," Lena smiled

"I'm protective of you, but Kara, she's a keeper, I warned her about hurting you, but I think that you can do more damage than you think with Kara, so let's get this straight, if you hurt that girl who's the definition of sunshine, I will not only kick your ass, but I will make sure that you apologize to her, because you guys are sickeningly adorable," Lily smiled

"Never in a million years will I hurt her, she's mine Lily, don't get any ideas," Lena laughed, giving her cousin a hug

"See you later?" Lily asked

"Well... I need to do a couple things with my wife," Lena said smirking

"You mean to right?" Lily asked

"You got it," Lena smiled, walking out the door, seeing a very confused Kara.

"Umm-" Kara trailed off

"Let's not discuss it," The woman said with a smile.

"So, ready to go, babe?" Lena asked

Kara nodded." What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, " Lena smiled

"Oookayy," Kara muttered, getting in the back seat of the black BMW. Lena smiled and sat next to her

Kara smiled and put on her seatbelt, looking out the car window.

"Ma'am, If you're hot I can turn on the air for you," The woman driving the two acknowledged.

"Well, just as a precaution, please?" Kara asked

The woman smiled, of course. Who wouldn't smile around Kara?

Lena checked her phone and saw a text from Jess, it wouldn't hurt to answer, would it?

Jess: Ms. Luthor, James Olsen had asked you about Kara Danvers paper? He says that he had the paper and it was gone, he seems to have deleted it while and doesn't know what he did.

'GODDAMNIT JAMES ' Lena thought, she took a small breath and texted back.

Lena: I apologize for the wait, I had just gotten off the plane, please tell James that he better find my wife's paper before I come back. I'm not going to make her do it again because he didn't have the sense to make another copy of her amazing paper. If she really has to do it, which won't be the case. He'll contact me immediately, God, you can't have men do anything without screwing it up.

She sent the text, turned off her phone and smiled at the view of long blonde locks softly tickling her neck, as her wife was laid on her shoulder, her eyes closed and breathing slow.

Lena relished the feeling of Kara asleep. How she was just genuinely calm, no worries, no fear, or any negative thoughts or feelings that would hurt her in her sleep.. like it was her escape from the real world in a sense.

"Ma'am?" The woman asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes?" Lena responded.

"We're almost there, do you want to wake up Ms. Danvers?"

"Mmhm, thank you," Lena responded with a smile.

Lena brushed the blonde's hair out of her face and took off her glasses briefly, she gently kisses the blonde's forehead and leaned into her ear.

"Kara... we're here darling," Lena whispered softly.

Kara stirred softly, holding Lena and murmuring something about Lena being really comfortable, making Lena burst into a fit of giggles.

"Come on darling, can you open up those ocean blue eyes for me?" Lena whispered softly.

Kara smiled a little bit and yawned just a little bit, opening her ocean blue eyes to meet with emerald green, Lena giggled, one of Kara's favorite sounds.

"Time to wake up sleepy head," Lena whispered

"Mmhm," Kara hummed, getting off of Lena's shoulder with a small pout, Lena chuckled and kissed Kara's lips softly.

"Ready to start our honeymoon?" Lena asked softly.

Kara smiled wide and nodded, too much excitement bubbling inside to where words would just come out in squeals.

.......

They both got out the car, taking their bags and thanking the woman for driving them. Lena giggled at the bouncing blonde in front of her while she was grabbing her key card and swiping it on the door, she waited for a click and opened the doorknob to their beach home.

It wasn't small, Hell, Kara debated if this was really a beach house when she walked in, she set her bags down and looked at the furniture. There were three white couches, a coffee table with costars and books that they both love to read, a 56 inch top of the line TV, a bookshelf, and a laptop for Lena.

She walked in to see the pristine kitchen, Brown cabinets filled with chips, and other junk foods, she saw two ovens that could be used for baking or just plain cooking, and when she walked back out to the open patio area, where there were brown sofas and a fireplace that greeted her when she walked in.

Kara went upstairs, not seeing Lena's soft smile at Kara's curiosity and wonder at the new place, she put their bags down and followed the blonde.

Lena softly wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, opening the door to their master bedroom, a beautiful white Queen set bedroom had greeted her, with soft white sheets, a beautiful ocean blue quilt, and decorative pillow, a 50 inch tv, and a patio with comfortable wooden chairs outside the open screen, Kara held both hands to her mouth, surprised at the house itself, it wasn't overwhelming her, it was just a lot.

"Do you like it, love?" Lena whispered softly

Kara nodded, both hands still covering her mouth softly, still in shock at the beautiful house that she and her wife were going to be in.

Lena turned Kara around gently, uncovering her hands from her mouth softly, the gentle touch of Lena's hand shocked her into reality, giving Lena a gentle smile.

"I love it, you really didn't have to do this," Kara whispered

"I wanted to darling, you spoil me rotten sometimes, I just wanted to return the favor," Lena whispered, kissing the blonde's hair.

Kara opened her mouth for protest and was stopped when Lena's lips were pressed against hers. She softly let go and lifted up Kara's chin softly with her pointer and ring finger.

"I had to do this.. because I love you, and you show me in so many ways, I wanted to do something special for you," Lena said.

Kara chuckled softly, and kissed Lena passionately, leading her to the soft bedspread. Lena chuckled lightly and laid Kara on the soft bed.

"Remember your safe word?" Lena asked softly, stroking Kara's cheek softly, her green eyes sparkling with concern.

Kara nodded, "Capricorn,"

Lena smiled, and softly pressed her lips to Kara's, taking her shirt off and marveled at the blonde beauty below her, her white lace bra and abs begging to be touched.

"Hmm, teasing me on the plane wasn't a real smart move Kara, you had to make me take a cold shower just to get the image out of my head," Lena spoke, stroking Kara's toned stomach.

"L-Lena.." Kara stuttered

Ocean blue eyes were dilated with pure, raw lust, Lena smiled at her small accomplishment.

"What should I do?... I mean... I can do anything I'd like with you, but what do you want me to do love?" Lena whispered softly

"F-fuck," Kara muttered.

"Hmm, I heard just a little bit love, you'll have to speak up," Lena whispered.

"F-Fuck me," Kara said, her voice a little bit above a whisper.

Lena giggled softly.

"Gladly,"

.......

"You didn't !" Lily exclaimed

"I did, I told you three times," Lena laughed

"You wore the girl out Lena! , I'm shocked that she's still breathing," Lily said on the phone

"I have my ways, and keep asking me, but I'm not telling you," Lena said, looking at Kara on her lap, stroking her blonde locks softly.

"Lena!" Lily pleaded

"Stop being so loud, you're going to wake her up," Lena chastised.

"Fine, so... she liked the house?" Lily asked

"She loves it, she especially loves the patio, it's beautiful at night," Lena smiled.

"Are you guys going to the beach?"

"I told her we'll go tomorrow," Lena said

"Will she be ok? I thought you told me she was self-conscious" Lily asked

"Well.. its a private beach, and it's getting better, I guess it's a little difficult to explain," Lena said

"It is, and she doesn't seem like that type of girl, I talked to her and she holds herself well," Lily said, slightly confused.

Lena chuckled " Jackass of a boyfriend,"

"Oh,"

"Sorry, it's just a little frustrating that he could do that to her, it pisses me off,"Lena whispered, pulling Kara close to her.

"It's ok, you told Kara how you felt?" Lily asked.

"I've mentioned it, and hit him with a frying pan," Lena smiled

"Impressive. Is Kara still sleeping?"

"Like a rock, it's like 8:50 at night now, I think we'll watch some movies and eat some junk food," Lena giggled

"You guys gonna just chill for the day?" Lily asked

"Most likely," Lena said, smiling at the blonde beauty.

Kara stirred slightly, groaning a little bit at the position that she was in. She yawned softly and opened her steel blue eyes, connecting with Lena's emerald green eyes.

The most adorable thing Lena's ever seen.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Lena chuckled.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Kara mumbled, rubbing her eyes softly with the back of her hand.

"8:55, do you wanna go back to sleep? Or watch a movie or something?" Lena asked softly

"Movie night with you will be good," Kara mumbled

"Ok, Lily, I gotta go, we'll talk to you later... yes, I'll tell her you said hi... ok... bye," Lena smiled, ending the phone call.

"Lily called you?" Kara asked

"Mhm, while you were asleep," Lena whispered. "You sore anywhere?"

"I'm sore everywhere, but it's a good sore, it'll take a little while for me to walk straight though," Kara laughed.

Lena chucked." What movie would you like to watch?"

Kara smiled, "Can we go outside?"

"Of course, let me get you some clothes, it's a little chilly," Lena smiled, getting up to their suitcase, she grabbed Kara's and grabbed a gray colored hoodie and some matching shorts. Lena handed Kara the shorts and smiled softly.

Kara put them on quickly and went outside and sat on the bench, patting the side to her right, Lena chuckled and sat next to her smiling.

"I have a secret," Kara said, looking at the night sky.

"And that is?" Lena asked

"I never knew what love felt like," Kara whispered

Lena paused, holding a hand to her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"When I lived in Krypton, love wasn't called that, it was rare that we said it, we always called it 'affection' or' deep care', the only and last time I heard my family say ' I love you' was when I was sent to earth," Kara said, avoiding her gaze from Lena.

"Kara.," Lena whispered

"When I lived with Eliza and Jeremiah, I couldn't speak, I was always so reserved, and respectful, I didn't want to mess up, or make a mistake, because I worried that they would leave and leave me all alone, just as my parents did," Kara said

Lena nodded, letting her continue.

"Alex hated me, and I wanted so badly for her to like me, it wasn't until I was 13 and she was about 15. It was one of the happiest days of my life," Kara smiled

Lena smiled softly, knowing of the sisters past.

"Then... Mon-el came into the picture, we weren't on the best of terms, and I didn't know what I felt for him..but then I met you..." Kara whispered

Lena's eyes relaxed, her lips breaking into a smile.

"I didn't know what I felt on the first day that I met you, and I didn't know until we got engaged, it was a mystery to me, but now... I know, I know what this feeling in my heart is, I know that this is real,"Kara whispered, a wide smile on her face.

"I know what Love feels, it's indescribable, I never thought that I would experience this, we're a family, right?" Kara asked

Lena cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips to Kara's, she smiled softly before doing it again.

"Yes darling, we're a family now," Lena whispered, her lips breaking into a smile.

Kara smiled and nodded softly, laying her head on Lena's chest.

"And I love my family.. more than anything," Lena whispered


	5. Friendly Competition

Lena woke up first.

She felt the sunshine on her face, she scooted up and saw Kara asleep, her breathing in slow and steady breaths.

They were still outside, after talking, they just looked at each other, soft kisses, warm cuddles, and the many " I love you's" were said and done.

Lena had scooped Kara up, from slumber, she carried her to their bedroom, putting a blanket over her and letting her get a few more moments of rest.

Lena walked to the kitchen and yelped. The sight of her cousin scaring the living crap of her.

Lena Luthor didn't like surprises.

Correction; Lena Luthor didn't like surprises if it wasn't from Kara.

"Sup, where's breakfast?" Lily smiled, she never got breakfast from Lena, and if she did cook breakfast or dinner, it had to be something big, Lena was cooking breakfast, for Kara and herself, but Lily didn't even come to mind.

"Breakfast is at the hotel, where you're taking your ass to right now," Lena muttered, trying to keep her composure. She hated this surprise, all she wanted to do was go to the beach house for two weeks, have fun with Kara before heading back to National City.

"You guys are so adorable, sleeping on the couch outside like that," Lily awed. She loved her new in law, Kara was a keeper, Hell, Lily already was her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked, actually curious about why her cousin was here instead of the hotel that she was supposed to be in.

"I wanna go to the beach, wanna come with? " Lily asked, she actually wanted Lena to get out of the house, so she can go to the bar. But the beach works too.

"I'll be reading, but you and Kara are welcome to go and have fun," Lena smiled.

"I want you to come too," A sleepy Kara mumbled. The two turned around and smiled at the somewhat awake Kara. Her hair in a messy bun and her glasses covering the steel blue eyes that Lena falls in love with every time she sees them.

"Kara, your awake, Good Morning, " Lena smiled

"Morning two Lena's," Kara mumbled, kissing Lena on the lips, she knew Lily was there, but she always got confused when the two were in the same room, hence, the two Lena's.

"Where's my kiss?" Lily asked, wanting a kiss, if she was a Lena, she was entitled to a kiss.

Kara giggled and kissed Lily's cheek.

"Don't get any ideas," Lena said with a laugh.

"Can we go to the beach? I really wanna swim," Kara whispered softly, the sight almost wanted to make the two girls awe.

"I guess I can go with you guys, I'll make sure some sandwiches, and maybe, swim with you guys," Lena said. She hasn't swum for a while, and it was perfect weather to do so... hell its the Bahamas, it's always perfect weather, maybe even too perfect.

"Yay!' Kara and Lily exclaimed.

"Okay, Kara? Do you wanna get something to eat ?" Lena asked

Kara smiled and nodded, Lily playfully glared at the blonde, she almost envied her in a sense, she gets Lena's cooking, she gets Lena Luthors cooking. Lily has to practically beg. How? Why?

Because she's Lena Luthor's wife.

"How come when I ask, you say go back to the hotel, but when Kara asks, she doesn't even have to hear a no from you?" Lily asked

"There's plenty of yes's where that came from Lily, " Lena smirked "Now get your hands off my stove, if you want breakfast, you help,"

"Kara? Umm, where did Kara go?"

"Probably went to take a shower," Lena said

"Lucky, she doesn't have to help,"

"Lily, she will burn this house, now shut up and help me,"

........

Kara walked upstairs and gotten a quick hot shower, doing her daily routine. She laid in the hot water, feeling the hot droplets on her skin, she felt twinges of mild pain from the hot shower. She smiled, finally able to feel the hot shower after a while.

"Kara?" Lena's voice echoed through their bedroom.

"Oh, yeah?" Kara yelled back.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Lena said," Do you want me to lay out some clothes for you?"

"No, I'll be ok," Kara yelled back

"Well, hurry up, or else Lily's gonna eat up everything," Lena chuckled before walking downstairs.

Kara nodded to herself, turning off the hot water and getting out the shower. After brushing her teeth, she grabbed a towel and walked to her closet, grabbing a black stringed bikini, wearing a white crop top and blue jean shorts. She grabbed some white flip-flops and put them on. She walked back downstairs undoing her ponytail and letting her locks cascade down her back.

"Damn Kara!" Lily exclaimed, looking at the blonde. "Those abs!"

Kara chucked lightly, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

Lena turned around and dropped an empty plastic bowl on her foot, she still looked at Kara with a smile.

"Wow," Lena whispered

"Lena!," Lily exclaimed, bursting into infectious laughter, almost similar to Lena's, but never the same.

"Huh?" Lena replied looking at her snickering cousin, Lily giggled loudly, her laughter echoing around the beach house. Kara laughed along with her until she heard her phone ring.

"Crap," Kara whispered, she picked up her phone, she saw James ID.

'Why is he calling me?' Kara thought before she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kara answered

"Kara, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have called you unless it was an emergency," James said

"What do you want James? , and make it quick," Kara said, she wasn't annoyed, maybe a little perturbed that he just had to call her.

"I lost your paper," James whispered, afraid of the response

Now, let's get one thing cleared.

He wasn't afraid of Kara, who was a literal sunshine of course...

He was afraid of Lena.

And he wasn't afraid of the Lena that Kara got to see. He would've seen his boss, who can get him fired or demoted in an instant, he didn't get to see an amazing, sweet and kind wife, Lena. He had to see CEO of two companies, the one who climbed her way to the top of the tower, the one who worked effortlessly to make a name for herself, he saw Boss Lena.

That is what James was afraid of

'I'm sorry?" Kara said

"I misplaced your paper," James whispered

"Oh, I thought for a second that you lost it," Kara giggled.

As much as James loved that beautiful laugh, now wasn't the time for him.

"Kara, just for precaution, could you send me a copy?" James asked

"Yeah, sure, I'm sending it as we speak," Kara said, typing on her phone to send the paper to James

"Thank you, you are the best,please don't tell Lena" James whispered

Maybe he'll be saved from Boss Lena's wrath

Kara ended the phone call, smiling at Lena and Lily.

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

Kara wanted to save James, she really and truly did. But she couldn't lie to Lena, that was her wife, and as much as she actually liked James as a friend...

She really wanted to see sexy boss Lena.

"James, he wanted to see if I had a copy of my paper because he misplaced it or something?" Kara said

Lena looked slightly surprised, she specifically told James NOT to do that, and he disobeyed her anyway?

Who does that?

"Lena?" Kara asked

"Huh?" Lena asked

"You have a look," Lily smirked

"What look? I don't have a look," Lena said, handing Kara her breakfast

"That look where you're going to put someone in the hospital, or your thinking of ways to make your wife scream in bed," Lily said, grabbing a strawberry, giggling as she bit into the strawberry.

Kara ate her breakfast next to Lily, hiding her infectious laughter as best as possible, she smiled at Lena, innocence written all on her face.

Lena smiled back.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"When are we going to the beach?!" Lily exclaimed, Lena, rolled her eyes.

"In an hour, I need to get dressed," Lena said, tapping Kara's side to join her." We'll meet you at the beach, just get everything together and fire up the grill," Lena said.

"We're doing the private beach?" Lily asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, if you want to get a drink, go on ahead, the bar should be open now," Lena said, waving off the other green-eyed girl.

"Fine, " Lily smiled, running out the door to go to the beach.

"Does Lily always do that?" Kara giggled out.

Lena nodded " She acts like such a little kid, it's exactly like how I had to babysit the girl,"

Kara giggled, and Lena smiled. She didn't know how Kara did it.

Yes she's an alien, yes she has flawless skin and hair and yes, she had the most perfect voice to sing on stage, and yes, she's hella strong and sexy when she wants to be.

But that laugh, it was her favorite thing about her, it wasn't the annoying and obnoxious laugh she heard from James or any of her exes, it was a light and beautiful laugh, one to make a whole room smile at the blonde's presence.

Lena pressed her lips to Kara's, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, and Kara wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. When air was becoming a small issue for the two women, they pulled apart from the kiss.

"What was that for babe?" Kara asked

"I just thought of how much I love you," Lena whispered

Kara smiled" I love you too,"

"Do you wanna help me make sandwiches? And some small desserts?" Lena asked

"If I get to taste," Kara smiled

"Of course you get to taste, that's the best thing about being a partner when you cook, " Lena giggled, "I'm gonna get my shower, I'll be right back baby,"

Kara nodded and gotten all the ingredients for the cupcakes and smiled to herself.

She's married...

She's married to Lena Luthor...

'I'm her family,'

Kara smiled as she made a couple sandwiches, bread, lettuce, tomato, some ham and others turkey and beef.

Now, she couldn't bake

But she could make a mean sandwich.

Lily walk back in, her bikini on and showing off. She looked confused as Kara still had her regular clothes on.

"What's going on? You're not swimming with us?" Lily asked

Kara turned around and smiled, "Yeah, I'm just making some homemade sandwiches for us,"

Lily gasped "Can I taste?"

"Maybe," Kara smiled

Lena walked downstairs, her footsteps not being heard, she put on her green coverup and smiled a bit, looking at Lily's antics at trying to get a bite of the homemade sandwich.

"What's taking LeLe so long?" Lily asked, sighing a bit

"Oh, calm your ass down, I'm coming," Lena said, walking a bit faster as she had eyesight on Kara.

"So, what are y'all making, Kara finished and wrapped the sandwiches already..," Lily said

"Change of plans, we're going to the private beach first then you come back and we can eat lunch. Lily, Kara and I will be at the private beach, if you are so bored at the regular beach, you can come to get us and we'll go with you," Lena said.

"Sounds good to me," Lily agreed

"Mm, Kara?" Lena asked

"Yeah, it's ok," Kara said with a smile.

"Perfect, shoo Lily," Lena smiled, waving Lily off.

Lily was shocked, but it proved her point, Lena was whipped for the blonde beauty, and there was no denying that.. I mean seriously... the little looks that they give to each other without the other looking, it's sickeningly freaking adorable. She walked away, a giggling mess.

"Well, that was one of the reactions I didn't expect..," Lena muttered to herself, she knew that Lily wasn't the crybaby and whiner she was when Lily was younger, she grown up, and she rarely said it, but she was proud of Lily, she really was.

"Ready to go?" Kara asked, inadvertently pulling Lena out of her thoughts. Lena nodded, ready to go to the tropical paradise. Kara grabbed the basket, filled with her homemade sandwiches and a couple bags of chips.

"Love, you didn't have to make lunch, I could've helped," Lena said, looking at the basket filled with sandwiches and the chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed her phone and kissed the blondes cheek.

"It's no problem, I grabbed the chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet," Kara smiled.

Lena thanked God for that one.

As much as she loved her wife, she was a horrible cook, and maybe she could learn to cook a bit better, but she already caused a fire the first time, and that was a mild renovation to her apartment, but since she moved in with Lena, she just had it as a work place.

"Alrighty, you ready to go?" Lena asked, grabbing a ponytail holder and putting it up, Kara nodded softly, reaching into the basked for a cookie, Lena swatted her hand softly, just like a mother would do to her child.

"Wait, darling, you don't have your powers, so you are capable of having a stomach ache," Lena said gently, giggling a little bit at Kara's little pout.

"But I want cookies..," Kara whispered, making Lena chuckle just a bit more.

"You'll have cookies after," Lena whispered, giving a chaste kiss on Kara's temple.

Kara sighed and nodded in agreement, closing the basket carefully. She held Lena's hand with one of her own, and held the basket with the other. The two walked out the front door.

And guess who called as soon as they walked out.

"Hello?" Lena said in her ' make it quick' voice

"I found the paper!" James exclaimed happily.

Lena rolled her eyes and put the phone on mute.

"Kara, darling?" Lena asked gently to the blondes ear.

"Hmm?" Kara responded with a soft hum.

"I need to tell off James for losing my beautiful wife's paper, can you go to the beach without me and I'll meet you there?" She asked.

Lena really and truly didn't want to leave Kara alone, but in the case that James lost Kara's amazing paper. And he had to interrupt their honeymoon. That wasn't acceptable. And the worst part is that he went behind Lena's back! And he actually asked Kara to lie about it! She was pissed, and she wasn't going to let James slide.

Kara sighed softly, and shook her head.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked, "I'll meet you at the beach," She said with a smile.

Lena chuckled, Kara did know how to take charge, and she had a right to talk to him.

"Ok love, I'll meet you there," Lena smiled, handing Kara the phone and grabbing the basket gently from the blondes fingers, she gave Kara a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," She smiled

Once she saw Lena leave, she put the phone off mute.

"James, you have ten seconds," Kara said

"Kara! Umm, didn't expect you to be here!" James whimpered.

"Spit it out," Kara said

"I officially lost your paper," James said.

"What?" Kara whispered.

"I don't even know, I had the paper on my desk, and I spilt coffee on it and.."

"James! I worked so hard on that paper! That was my ticket to go to our honeymoon!" Kara exclaimed

"I know, and I'm so-"

"James,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm done, I tried saving your ass once, but this is the last time, you lied to the both of us!"

"It was the heat of the moment!"

"Heat of the moment my ass!" Kara yelled.

Before James could even respond, someone gently took the phone away from her, it wasn't Lena.

"James," Lily's voice went through the phone.

"L-Lena?" James whimpered

"I'm going to be sure to kick your ass when I get home," Lily's voice said angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" He said before ending the phone call.

"Lily?" Kara asked

"Come on munchkin, Lena wanted me to come and get you," Lily said, smiling at the flustered blonde.

Kara nodded after getting herself together, she walked along the soft sand with Lily's hand in her own.

"What's going on munchkin?" Lily asked

"James... he lost the paper that I wrote..," Kara said.

"Again.. whoops!- I mean, I know James is an asshole, Lena said she had to threaten him to make sure you go on the honeymoon." Lily sighed.

"It's just-"

Lily held the short blonde by her shoulders gently, she took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her raven like hair. "Don't stress about it, we'll talk to Lena about it on the jet. We don't need Lena venting at the moment," Lily asked

Kara looked at her and smiled " I think that would be best,"

"Now your getting it munchkin," Lily smiled, she knew Kara was smart, and that she didn't take any shit, so when she knew that telling Lena later, that was smart, the smartest idea she's ever heard.

They walked to the beach, to see Lena Luthor, their, Lena Luthor, eating..

Not one

Not two

Not three

But her Fourth cookie.

"Lena! My cookies!"


	6. The One Where They're Almost Home

Lena looked at the blonde in her lap, sleeping peacefully.

Hickeys were printed on her soft, smooth skin. Small bite marks that only Lena could see herself. She stroked the blonde's hair gently, smiling at the peace and quiet.

She only had Kara. That's all she needed at the moment.

She looked at the time reluctantly, seeing that it was almost time, time for their escape from their hectic lives to start again, time for them to be in a business like a relationship and be professional around others. Time for Kara to live her double life. Time for Lena to be that businesswoman who climbs her way to the top making a name for herself.

Time for them to go back to National City.

She gently woke Kara, easing her out of her much-needed slumber. Kara stirred slightly, opening her ocean blue eyes to meet emerald green eyes. Her soft hair gently flew to the blonde's cheeks.

It was like a dream to Kara.

"I'm up," Kara whispered, getting up. Looking at the brunette.

Lena chuckled softly, looking at the blondes dazed expression "Come on sleepyhead, we need to catch the jet,"

Kara nodded softly, thinking about that dream she had.

She grabbed her phone and saw some messages from multiple people. Alex, Sam, Winn...

James

Alex: Call me, please.

Sam: Call me

TECH BFF: KarKar, call me, please. Alex's losing her shit.

James: Kara, call me.

'Why are they all asking to call me. ' Kara thought. She called Alex, praying she wouldn't get in trouble with her big sister.

"Heyyy..." Kara whispered softly

"Kara! What the hell were you-"

"Sleeping," Kara interjected dryly.

"Oh... well that isn't the point. I know this is last minute, but you have a mission." Alex said.

"Ok. We're leaving now actually." Kara said tiredly.

"Something wrong? I didn't mean to-"

"I'm ok, you didn't do anything wrong at all," Kara said. She knew that Alex was protective of her, and her being this protective means that it's a mission that she honestly didn't want to go on, at least once she knew the mission.

"I'll talk to you when you get to the DEO, okay?" Alex whispered.

Kara nodded "Ok"

She entered the call shortly after, calling her best friend after.

"KarKar! What were you-"

"Sleeping, WinWin." Kara chuckled lightly

"Oh...ok...umm, Sam needs to talk to you and Lena, about something," Winn said

"About....?" Kara inquired.

"A paper? Or some sort," Winn said.

"Kara," Lena whispered.

Kara jumped in surprise." Uh, Winn, I'll call you back." Kara whispered as she ended the call, looking at the emerald green eyes of the young CEO.

Lena smiled lightly, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist." Sam already called me, love," She whispered gently in her ear, kissing it softly. The blonde blushed furiously, turning around, looking at the same image she sees every day.

"Umm...Fuck me..." Kara mumbled

Lena looked at her in surprise, touching the blonde's forehead and chuckling lightly "Do you have a fever?"

Kara blushed and shook her head, leaning on the older woman's chest "Sorry..."

Lena carried her to the couch, allowing the blonde to fully lay on her chest. "I think someone's still a bit sl-"

Kara slept lightly on her chest, clutching on the raven haired girls shirt gently with tiny fists. Lena chuckled lightly

'Guess me and Lilly are going to have to carry the girl'

-

Kara woke up in an unfamiliar place, a soft warm seat ,with cooling air conditioning blowing on her face an body. She rubbed her eyes slowly, seeing the image of two familiar green eyed women.

"Morning sleepy head" Lily giggled, poking Kara's side lightly.

"L-Lily? What happened?" Kara grumbled, looking at the soft but comfortable clothing she was in, her cherry blossomed colored quarter sleeved shirt and some white leggings, along with puppy slippers.

"Well, you and Lena were fast asleep on the couch when I came in to tell you the jet was ready, so I carried the both of you to the car, and your suitcases too, and carried you guys to the jet as well. It wasn't that hard really, you guys were very light, especially you Kara," Lily chuckled.

Lena smiled softly, stroking the blonde's hair gently.

"Lena told me you sing beautifully, and you sang for the president, can you sing for me? If you don't mind?" Lily asked

Kara blushed lightly, smiling gently."I don't mind, but I would like to take a rain check on it,"

They heard a ding sound, mentioning that they've reached their destination.

"Damn, saved by the bell, huh?" Lily smiled, patting the blonde's head gently before getting up and going to her pilots seat.

Kara laid on Lena's chest, playing with the ends of her emerald green shirt, the emerald eyed girl smiled warmly and leaned down to the blonde's ear"Is my Kara ok?"

Kara smiled softly, nodding gently" I just feel a little..."

"Alright girls! Get your luggage and get out!" Lily said excitedly " I got a date and I can't be late! "

Kara giggled softly, getting her luggage. " I hope your date goes well,"

" Thank you, Kara." Lily smiled at the blonde as she exited the plane. Seeing Lena's assistant with a board.

'Back to work, we go' Kara thought before going to greet Jess.

"Kara, pleasure to see you again" The brown haired woman smiled, waving to Kara.

"Likewise, Umm...do you by any chance know where Mr.Olsen is?" Kara asked softly

"I believe he's was in a meeting with some new reporters, but he should be at Catco still," Jess answered.

Lena walked to the two women, her sunglasses on her face. "Jess," The green eyed woman greeted the assistant. Unfortunately, the fact that Lena had to go back to being CEO, slightly disappointed the blonde. She missed her fun Lena, the dominant but gentle green eyed goddess that always kept her satisfied. The fact that she would have to wait for them to be in private, or at home, disappointed her.

But it was always worth it.

They walked to the black BMW, where their bags were in another truck, Lena got situated and were handed her business clothing. Kara sat quietly, avoiding her gaze from Lena while she was changing out of her clothes.

"Ms. Danvers, I have an extra pair of clothes for you. You guys are to go to Catco for a minute to talk to Mr. Olsen, then a small surprise afterwards ," Jessica said with a small smile on her face.

Kara lit up " What surprise?"

"You'll see darling," Lena said with a smile."Anything else Jess?"

"No ma'am, just that," She said.

"Okay, now I'm curious!" Kara exclaimed

"Hehe," Lena cackled


	7. The One Where They Decide This Is Home

Kara walked into Catco with cheers and people bombarding her with questions.

"What was the ring?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Where did you guys go on your honeymoon?"

Kara smiled at all the questions, even though the wedding was a small gathering of friends and family, with some co-workers, everyone knew about Lena's engagement and marriage to Kara.

News travels fast.

She saw James looking off to the side, making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Come on guys. You have work to do if Ms. Luthor comes in here-"

"If Mrs. Luthor comes in here then what? They didn't lose a paper, didn't they Mr. Olsen?" Lena interjected, smiling at her employees and co-workers.

"N-no ma'am," James whispered.

"Speak up Mr. Olsen, I dislike mumbling," Lena said, looking at him with a frown. Kara remembered that Lena never liked mumbling, she remembered the punishment she got for mumbling under her breath about something she got frustrated at Lena for.

"I said no ma'am," James said, his voice above a whisper.

"My office, now. Kara, you as well" Lena said to Kara and James, she nodded, waving goodbye to her co-workers with a smile and going to Lena's office.

James walked in first, sitting on a chair across from her desk, Lena sat in her chair, legs crossed and comfortable, Kara sat on her comfy couch, being the opposite of soft.

"Mrs. Luthor, the paper was my fa-"

"Oh I know it's your fault, that was a given already. My wife and I hadn't even gotten to the jet without notification from Jess. To think I was going to vouch for you to be my partner in this upcoming project, I now know my decision. You're dismissed,"

"But-"

"Dismissed," Lena said, dominance oozing from her tone.

"Just let me explain," James said

"Even the Buddha's patience has its limits. Get. Out" Lena said, trying to keep her calm.

She wasn't one for patience, that's for sure.

James sighed, muttering something about Luthor's.

Let's explain the situation that Mr. Olsen is in, just to get more context.

He lost Kara's paper, the Kara Danvers-Luthor paper. He has two strong and badass women in front of him, one that can determine his future, and the other that can kick his ass.

You would think that because he's in a tight spot, he would be the intelligent person and keep his mouth shut and walk away peacefully with a consequence.

But knowing James Olsen, he chose the wrong choice, to prove his point.

Men...

"What did you just say?" Lena asked

"N-nothing!" James whimpered.

Lena grabbed him by the collar and threw him out. Leaving Kara into a fit of laughter, and a giggling Lena, taking a deep breath and giggling again, smiling widely.

Lena walked over to the girl smiling softly, cupping the blonde's cheeks, pressing her lips to the younger girls. They stayed there for a minute, relishing in the comfort of the other.

They let go gently, smiling calmly as the brunette smuggled into the blonde's neck, sitting on her lap.

"Better?" Kara whispered softly in the CEO's ear.

"Much," Lena whispered.

______________________________________

Five minutes later, Lena and Kara were asleep on the couch, holding one another.

Eve knocked on the office door, seeing that the door was unlocked, after a few seconds, she opened it slowly, seeing the two sleeping women, Lena, with her hair slightly rustled, and Kara, with hair all over her face and her shirt somewhat unbuttoned, snuggling into the brunette's neck sleepily.

"Ms. Luthor..." Eve whispered to herself, smiling at the married couple. She never saw Lena let her guard down for a second, but with Kara. Eve saw another side of the CEO.

She loved Kara's sweet cherry blossom shampoo that Lena's so crazy about her wearing. And the delicate skin of the blondes, so smooth. Her optimistic attitude towards everything and everyone, her dazzling smile, and the angelic voice that she possesses, from her appearance to the intricate workings of her mind.

Kara was perfect to Lena.

Lena opened her eyes slowly and felt Kara next to her, her breathing light and steady, sleeping silently as she laid next to Lena in content. Lena held her close to her body, as Kara made tiny fists to her shirt, snuggling into the warmth of the older woman.

"Yes, Ms. Tessmacher? " Lena asked quietly.

"Oh, Mr. Snapper wants to see Kara," She whispered to the brunette softly.

Lena looked at the sleeping blonde, smiling warmly."I think this one needs to go to our new home, she can talk to Snapper another time,"

"Yes Mrs. Luthor," The bright blonde smiled, "There's a car waiting for you out front."

"Ok Ms. Tessmacher," The brunette smiled, seeing the other blonde walking out the door, closing it softly.

Lena looked at the young blonde on her, she hated to wake her up. She thought out her options. Lena could carry the young woman to the car and take her to her new home, but then Kara would maybe think she was being kidnapped. Or she could scream at her to wake up, but then she could have a heart attack. Or she could just slowly ease her out of sleep and take her to the car.

Yeah, the last one is better.

Lena softly shook the girl, whispering soft sweet nothings to ease her out of her slumber. Kara opened her eyes tiredly, closing them again after a short second.

"No sweetheart, come on...wake up for me, sweet girl..." Lena whispered, praying this would wake her up.

Kara opened her eyes softly, moving slowly out of Lena's neck and rubbing her eyes sleepily, Lena clicked her tongue and gently took her hands and putting them on her lap, making sure the blonde's eyes weren't irritated from the rubbing.

Lena gently buttoned the girls shirt, smoothly running her fingers through the girls somewhat tangled hair. Smiling at the half-asleep girl. "My sleepy girl..." She whispered in her ear, making the blonde nuzzle back into her neck.

Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and picked her up, whispering soothing nothings in her ear, the blonde's eyes almost closed immediately, going back into her desired slumber.

She looked out her window, seeing that no one was there anymore. She smiled in satisfaction as she opened the door and carried the sleeping blonde to the elevator, noticing her light, but a little heavyweight.

'Kara...' She thought with a big smile, kissing the girls forehead. She knew the girl had a fast metabolism. But the earnings had to have slowed it down for her to put on a little weight.

Lena presses the last button, leading to the parking lot. She gently rubbed circles on the younger girls back, slowly easing the blonde out of sleep.

..........................................................................

Kara awoke sleepily, seeing Lena smiling and stroking her hair. "Hey, sleepyhead..." Lena whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the younger girls forehead softly, smiling again as Kara sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"H-how long was I-"

"Only a good hour love, we slept in my office for a good while, then when I tried to wake you up, you were still a bit tired and went back to sleep," Lena whispered.

"Sorry... I guess I was a bit tired" Kara chuckled awkwardly.

Lena smiled softly checking her watch.

8:00 PM

It's time for the surprise.

" No worries sweetie, can you close your eyes for me?" Lena asked

Kara looked at her, clueless as to what's going on. Lena giggled softly "Be a good girl, my love. Close those beautiful eyes," she whispered soothingly.

Kara sighed softly, closing her eyes softly, Lena held on to her hand, smiling widely as she led Kara out the car, smiling broadly as she held the woman's hand.

.............................................................................

She slowly got her out the car as Kara kept her eyes closed, the cold crisp air shocked the both of them for a second, they both chuckled quietly as Lena closed the car door shut as she went behind Kara covering her eyes, leading her to the location.

"Lena, where are you taking me?" Kara giggled softly.

"In a few minutes love, be patient.." Lena smiled. She softly walked a couple more steps leading Kara to a far away distance to see everything.

"Now, you can open your eyes, love" Lena whispered, she slowly uncovered the girls' eyes, letting her see their new home.

Kara gasped softly, covering her mouth and squealing in pure excitement, she jumped on the brunette, wrapping her legs around Lena's waist and smothering the woman with kisses, a thank you with every kiss that was given to the CEO.

Lena cupped the girls' cheeks, kissing her softly on the lips as they smiled at one another. Kara jumped down from the older woman, smiling broadly as Lena gave her a heart-shaped key with her initials engraved on the key.

Kara smiled widely as she got Lena on her back, carrying the woman while running to their new home, she stopped at the front door, seeing the light turn on as they stepped on the mat, she looked at the wooden door, smiling widely, she grabbed her key and put it in the lock, twisting it once, turning it, then hearing a small click. seeing the door fully unlocked, she looked at Lena with a big smile as she opened the door, smiling as wide as possible.

A big living room welcomed them with open arms, with a white elegant traditional design with gentle curves on the window treatments and furniture. Both black and white chairs and the sofa have beautifully rolled arms as well as subtle curves at the back. The windows are adorned with curved Roman shades in a gray tone-on-tone that underlie simple pleated silk panels. Along with a white brick fireplace and a 60-inch tv

Altogether, the curves convey a shapely beauty that ties the room together. This is the essence of soft decorating. The coffered ceiling and quiet palette continue the understated charm. That's Lena Luthor for you.

Kara smiled and put the woman down, pecking her on the softly and holding her hand, looking at the state of the art pristine kitchen, Brown cabinets filled with plates, teacups, coffee cups, cups for days. Plates, China used for special dinners, wine glasses. Drawers used for sliver-wear. A fridge full of fruits, meats and vegetables, lower cabinets full of cans of fruit and vegetables, and top cabinets with some junk foods, she saw two ovens that could be used for baking or just plain cooking.

Lena smiled in satisfaction at the kitchen, it's a perfect blend of elegance and casual.

Kara ran upstairs to see the bedroom, one bedroom their master. She walked into a guest room with a Queen sized bed, ocean blue quilts, soft pillows and a sky blue painting on the walls, along with white curtains and a rocking chair, with a small blanket and wall window, along with a 50-inch tv. She smiled widely as the memory of the crashing waves at the beach went into her mind like a movie.

Lena looked at the second guest room with a King sized bed, a beautiful emerald painting on the walls with a forest green quilt with soft warm pillows, a small sofa and a bookshelf for reading, along with a 48 inch TV. The scene reminded her of the trip that she went with Kara to the woods for the first time. She smiled and switched rooms, looking at their master bedroom, Kara already beating her to it, she held Lena's hand softly as they both walked into the room.

The elegance of the room was beyond their expectations, both of what Lena had described to the designer worked miracles. It was a beautiful handmade sun and moon quilt, with light yellow to dark blue pillows, along with light yellow painting on two walls, the other two a dark moonlight color, one yellow wall with a bright yellow sun, the other wall that was moonlight, a white moon. Kara smiled brightly and squealed looking at Lena's shocked face, seeing the room that her friend made for the couple.

Lena gently grabbed the blonde's arm, cupping her cheeks gently and kissing her on the lips passionately, leading her slowly to the bedroom. The two smiled warmly at each other, taking in the essence of their room, Lena slowly took off Kara's blouse, unclipping her bra as Kara did the same, they took each other's bottoms off going under the covers and laying in each other's embrace, Kara took out the small bun Lena put her hair in, letting the raven locks fall to Lenas mid-back.

Lena turned off the lights from their new room, falling asleep slowly, as Kara was close to sleep. She held her wife closely, snuggling into the blonde's neck, Kara fell asleep quickly, Lena following right after her.

'It really is home now...with her in my arms'


	8. The One With The Smell of Home, And A Unusal Person

Lena woke up to the smell of home.

Home wasn't an easy place for her.

She often wondered what home was, was it a taste, a smell, or if a home was even real.

But home was so many things. I'll only name out a few.

Blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, fair sun kissed skin, the smell of Japanese cherry blossoms, and the smile that can make the world stop in place, the strength of a thousand men, and the gentleness of a innocent child.

In short. The one and only.

Kara Danvers.

She was home all by herself, and her family gave her a deeper meaning of home, and now that it was almost Christmas...

Cooking.

Lena walked into the kitchen, seeing her package with small holes on it, along with the clothing and dog tags. She jogged over to the package, opening it gently. She saw the young golden retriever that Kara loved almost more than Lena.

"Hello my darling Kyptro..." Lena cooed softly, smiling widely at the golden retriever. She remembered when Kara would practically beg for the CEO to get the blonde a puppy. Even when the girls would have any kind of intimate moment.

Kara walked downstairs, her hair slightly disheveled, hearing the door. She smiled at Lena, her sluggishness ignoring the dog. She opened the door and saw a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly, a loud squeal escaping the woman's lips.

"Where's my gift? Hm? Been waiting for three days!" Alex said with a wide smile.

"Morning to you too...How do you know where I live? Why are you here?" Kara asked.

Alex rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't play coy with me! You told me to come to give me my gift."

"Got proof?"

"Not yet...but can I have my gift?" Alex pleaded

It was time for Kara to roll her eyes, going upstairs to the closet to find the red bags for Alex and Sam. It was her honeymoon, where was her gift?

\---

"Alex, where's my gift?" A young college student asked.

"Oh Kara, I give you coffee and donuts on a daily basis. I'm the gift, the gift that keeps on giving" Alex snorted .

\---

Kara ran downstairs, yelling "Gift my ass!"

Alex squeaked.

Lena snorted. She wasn't going to say anything, since her gift was the woman asking about the honeymoon gift.

Eliza warned Alex to get Kara that gift before Kara had gotten hers, even Sam and Ruby went to the idea of using Kara's favorite restaurant to cater for her at her wedding for a gift.

Kara went face to face with Alex's eyes." Apologize..."

"I-I'm sorry!" Alex whimpered, secretly, she was afraid of Kara, especially after that 'incident'

\---  
"Hey Kara, why do you aways skip stones like that? It's weird..." A 17 year old Alex said to Kara.

She thought for a moment, and smiled "Want me to skip you?"

That was the first time Alex looked at her in shock for her smart, and bursted our laughing along with Kara and Eliza.

But secretly, she was afraid.  
\---  
"Kara..." Lena whispered.

Alex looked at Lena in confusion as Lena handed her the red colored bag, her gift.

"B-But Lena..."

"Kara, step in my office." Lena whispered, holding her hand softly.

Kara whined softly walking with Lena to their room, Kara sitting on the bed.

"Now, Alex didn't give us a gift. I know that as well." Lena smiled

"But why did you give her it...? I was going to give it to her later..." Kara asked.

Lena chuckled lightly, smiling wider. "We both know you would've had us drink that wine...and I have her real gift in the closet." Lena whispered.

Kara giggles quietly, smiling widely. "And I think Alex gave me the best gift of all"

Lena gave a curious grin "That is?"

"Letting me marry you...and pushing me after...him.." Kara smiled.

Lena smiled gently, leaning in to Kara's lips softly, her messy blonde hair covering her ocean blue eyes.

"I was thinking of growing out my hair..." Kara smiled.

"Hm, it's a good thought, but can I ask why?" Lena smiled.

"I like my gay ponytail...and I do love it short though...it helped when it was hot at the beach..but when it's long it helps me make a bun, and it gives me my braid." Kara rambled.

Lena heard the door ring, "One second love," She got up and walked to the door, opening it to the one person she never thought she'd see.

"Heather..?"


	9. TheOne With The Adventures of Nia Nal, Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers On a Mission

Heather?" Lena asked. "What the fu-" She looked at Kara, and turned her voice into a soft whisper." What are you doing here?"

Heather was, an interesting creature to say the least, with long brown hair, a figure like Lenas, and light brown eyes. She was Lena's business rivals, of course, Lena was on top, who else? But more importantly.

She was her ex.

"I saw you around last night, but it was so late. I just wanted to say hi, and, " She got out some flowers, " For you, "

Lena looked at the woman blankly before taking the flowers with a fake smile " Thank you, I appreciate the gesture, "

Heather looked at the sapphire ring on Lena's finger and her heart sank, she smiled and walked to the car waiting for her, Lena sighed in relief, looking at the flowers.

She put them away in a vase and walked to the blonde cooing at the puppy, who was practically soaking up all the attention.

"Cute, isn't he?" She smiled, kneeling down to the young girl.

"Mmhm! Did you name him..?"Kara asked

"Did everyone just forget about me?" Alex chuckled lightly

"Still not giving you a gift." Kara grumbled

"Oh come on Kara...I'm your big sister..."

"Humph!" Kara huffed, hugging her new puppy.

"Sweetie..." Lena whispered.

"Fine..." Kara sighed, hearing a knock on the door.

"I got it," Kara said, walking to the door, opening it and gasping softly, dropping the puppy. "Oh my god, Kurt! Blaine!"

Kurt smiled and hugged the blonde softly, Blaine chucking."Thats how you're going to treat your best friend?"

Kara laughed, smiling and hugging her other best friend, looking at him and smiling widely. "I missed you so much.."

"You too, little songstress" Blaine smiled

"Who is that beauty?" Kurt asked

Kara smiled softly and looked at Lena with a small blush. "This is my wife...Lena,"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a bright smile. "Another gay friend!"

Kara and Blaine laughed loudly." Not exactly, Kara's bisexual, but leans more towards girl-"

"Lena, I lean more towards Lena."

"Lena, she leans more towards Lena." Blaine corrected himself.

Kara looked at Lena blushing furiously, nuzzling her face into the shaken up puppy.

Blaine looked at the blondes hair, he smirked. He always wanted to touch the blondes soft locks. He always considered Kara's hair, his hair. It was just so soft and rich in volume. It was always taken care of, Kara could've easily became a model with her hair and figure, but singing and writing was her passion, she could never give that up, especially Lena.

"So, I have a small surprise for you." Blaine said.

"Oh no, this wasn't it?"

"Well...It's my gift, and Alex's," Lena said with a smile.

"Welcome neighbor!" Kurt and Blaine said with smiles.

Kara held her hand to her mouth. Smiling widely and tuning to hug her sister and wife. "You guys are the best!"

"Oh, we know." Alex said

Kurt looked at the blonde. He never met her, but she was already his soft bisexual,( but leans more towards Lena) best friend.

Kara led the two in the house, Blaine looking at the awesome interior design of the house. "This is... awesome..."

Kara giggled, making herself a hot cup of hot cocoa.

"So, who else lives around here?" Lena asked the two.

"Well, mostly gay people, that is for sure. But there is one couple that became our best friends.

"Who?"

"The Greys, Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan-"

"Hold up, my sister from another mister?!" Alex yelled, Kurt held in a giggle.

"Mmhm," Blaine smiled "She's at work now, but she'll be back in a few hours," He got handed and hot cocoa "Thank you Kara,"

Kurt got handed a hot cocoa as well, with whipped cream on it, " Thank you!" He smiles, drinking the cocoa happily.

"It's supposed to be a small snow tomorrow morning," Lena said.

"Oh god no," Blaine said, seeing Kara giggle.

"Am I missing something?" Alex and Lena asked.

"Let's say that whenever Kara sees snow, she gets a bit, creative," Blaine said, sipping his cocoa.

"Creative how?" Alex asked

"You'll see when it snows," Kara smiled, sipping the hot drink happily. "I've never been able to get creative with snow ever since I moved into my apartment."

"What does Kara do?" Lena asked, a curious smile on her face.

Blaine laughed at a memory " One time, Kara decorated the whole glee club room with real snow, everyone was so angry, but we loved the smile on her face with snow." He smiled at Kara.

Alex looked at the time and looked at the two friends. "As much as I love this time together, I have to take these two lovebirds somewhere," Alex said with a smile.

Kara pouted and hugged the two. "You guys are welcome here anytime, and I'd love for us to have a sleepover one day,"

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "Of course my little snowflake,"

Kara walked the two out, leaving Lena and Alex alone. "So, Heather?" Alex asked

"Alex" Lena whispered "Heather is a memory long forgotten, she's a woman whom I loved dearly, but things didn't work out. I wanted more than her ideals of a relationship, I wanted...Someone like Kara." She looked at the blonde woman smiling at the two men and waving at them." Heather was an amazing woman, but it was her company, and my brother...that ruined our relationship,"

"Lena," Alex trailed off.

"You're ok to ask questions dear, it's fine to ask, " Lena smiled, Heather coming back here bring up memories, even the flowers were a bit much. Lena looked at Alex and Kara once more before going upstairs to get a shower and dressed for work.

After five minutes, Kara walked back to the kitchen to see Lena gone. "Where's Lena? "

Alex looked at her with a warm smile " Shower, but while she's doing her thing, we need to talk"

Kara tilted her head " About?"

"Your mission,"

Kara looked at her, she always went on a mission, what was the problem with this one? "Okay,"

"There's a woman that I need you to bodyguard at a upcoming gala. Heather Brazil, she's one of-"

"One of the best designers in the world, and is basically Lenas rival, and her ex girlfriend," Kara said "Lena and I don't keep secrets, I knew about Heather a long time ago, I hold no anger towards her, "

Alex smiled "You truly are a little puppy,"

"I know." Kara mumbled, sipping her cocoa.

"You got to get dressed love," Lena laughed, smiling at the small comment.

"Do I have to go to work? I mean you can just stay with me," Kara whined, walking to put her cup in the sink.

"No work means no money, money means no bills," Lena said, Alex nodding.

"Who cares about money? Spend more time with me, I don't care about money, I just want you," Kara said softly, making Lena looked at Alex with a coo.

"You're too adorable, and I will always, always make time for you, just as you do for me," Lena smiled.

Kara smiled and walked upstairs, going to the shower and turning on the water, she took off Lena's shirt and walked in the shower, washing her hair with cherry blossom shampoo, and chamomile body wash, the two together making an intoxicating scent. She rinsed quickly and got out the shower, walking to the vanity with a towel wrapped around her, music sheets were all over her private desk, along with notes to make her past articles better.

She dried her hair quickly and made a ponytail with a small bang, not enough to cover her glasses, but enough to make a small statement. She picked out a plaid shirt along with some black skinny jeans and tucked in the shirt, she kept the kryptonite earring on and looked at the sheets of music, she grabbed her black flats and her purse, her glasses case and her note pad and pen. She walked back downstairs and jumped on Alex's back. "Can I go to work with you?" She asked Lena.

"Kara!" Alex yelped.

"Yes, that really isn't a question. Please get off Alex's back, and what is that amazing smell?" The brunette asked.

"My shampoo," Kara smiled, getting off her older sisters back, walking to the smiling brunette.

"Silly girl, it smells amazing, like...chamomile and cherry blossoms," Lena whispered, stroking the younger girls hair. Kara instantly purred at the touch.

"Lena, you and your touch starved wife need to get to work, and I have to tell you the mission with Nia," Alex laughed.

Lena smiled and kept stroking the girls hair, loving her reactions to the touch. She and Kara had a shared superpower, the power to tell if one of them needed a cuddle. Lena was the most touchy of the two, and Kara had no problem with being the receiver of touches. She loved Lena, and Lena loved Kara.

The two walked to the car, Kara in the passengers seat and Lena in the drivers. The brunette put the key into ignition and drove on the road.

Kara's stomach rumbled.

"You didn't cook..." Kara grumbled.

Lena looked at her in genuine shock. " I'm so sorry love...I can buy you some sticky buns...or maybe Starbucks...but you're not a big fan of coffee-"

"Lena, it's ok, look-no don't look at me, you're driving. It's ok, no worries," Kara whispered, putting a hand on Lenas.

Lena took a deep breath and nodded." I'll make it up to you,"

"It's no need for that, Winn owes me food anyways, it's ok babe, seriously," Kara whispered.

"Sometimes I wonder how I keep myself sane without you, " Lena smiled.

Kara smiled back, and laid back on the seat. Her eyes closed softly and slept for about thirty minutes before Lena shook her awake. She rubbed her eyes softly and got out the car, seeing Nia wave at her with a large smile.

Kara giggled and walked to her, hugging her tightly. "Hi sweetie!"

"Hi Kara!" Nia smiled, hugging her back. "Lena, Alex already filled me in, but you do need to know that it will be me and Kara mostly doing our thing,"

Lena nodded," So what is it?"

"You have a meeting with Heather Brazil, right now, hope you got your coffee," Nia said

"Oh fuck me!" Lena mumbled.

"That's what I'm for, but at a later time, I'll be there with you, and maybe you guys can be friends again," Kara smiled

Lena couldn't help but smile back" I'll behave myself,"

Lena and Kara walked in the building, seeing Heather wait at her door, four coffees and treats. She looked up from her phone and smiled at the three," You're not late, I'm just early,"

Lena smiled and took the coffee that head a L "I'm never late," She walked to her desk and sat, Kara and Nia sitting on the comfortable couch, and Heather sitting across from her.

"So, my company wants to be apart of this project, but it is new, isn't it?" Heather asked

"Very new, we've been trying to find models for the new magazine, but since the recent wedding, they really only want pictures of us," Lena said.

"I think I have an idea of that, we give the people what we want. You and Kara take photos, I put you in amazing outfits and-"

"Hang on, I can barely even sit up straight when taking a family photo, how can I handle a shoot?" Kara asked

"Kara, you have Lena, you know that your basically unstoppable with Lena by your side, "Nia interjected

"But...I don't dress like the others, I do the interviews, I'm not the one being interviewed, I'm just married to a woman I love, what's so special about that?"

"Kara, you're married to Lena Luthor, people want to know you, they're raving about you, and your lifestyle, they want to be you now. Just give it a day of thought, that's all I ask,"


	10. The One With The Photoshoot, Thank You's And Memories With Cat Grant

Cat Grant walked into CATCO with her son Carter beside her. Her golden blonde hair swaying to the way she moved, her crisp emerald blouse and pencil skirt, with her sunglasses on her face.

"Where's Kara Danvers Luthor?" Cat asked a receptionist.

"Ms. Grant! You're here!" The woman said, a smile on her face.

Cat smiled with her eyes, but kept a stoic look on her face. "Yes dear, where's Kara and Lena,"

The woman stood and looked at the door." I'll go and get her," The woman said, speed walking to the door.  
-

"So, what do you say Kara?" Heather asked, a smile creeping on her face

Kara thought for a few moments, "Fine, I'll do it."

Heather squealed and hugged Kara, jumping "Yay! I have the perfect outfits, we have to start immediately!"

Cat opened the door, "Heather! There you are!"

"Cat!" Kara and Lena yelled, embracing the woman in a hug.

"My star reporter," Cat smiled

"Carter!" Kara smiled, hugging the teenager," I've missed you so much! The both of you!"

"Let's say that this is Part one of your gift," Carter smiled, blushing as Kara ruffled his hair with a broad smile.

"Gift, nonsense!" Kara smiled

"Foolishness, it's bad enough that I didn't stay long enough for you wedding,"

"Mom, we stayed after," Carter laughed.

"Hush!" Cat smiled " How are you Kara? Did my spy inact the plan?"

"Mission accomplished!" Heather smiled

"Excuse me?" Lena asked

"Let's say...this is part two of the surprise." Heather smiled, looking at the newlyweds. Being Cat Grant's intern taught her a lot of things, helping her mentor was the least she could do.

Cat smiled at her two favorite girls, Cat was the mom that Kara never had,. Except for Eliza, she could never be replaced, but Kara needed a middle ground in her hectic life. When Kara first worked for Cat, she was surprised, to impress her in the first five minutes of her interview. Then being her assistant, being the clumsiest person in the whole building, and offering to help out anyone in the building. Even helping the janitor clean up the floors. How she grown to be one of the best reporters in the whole city, and getting the former president out of office. She's grown, but wasn't finished growing.

And Cat couldn't wait to see Kara grow more, with her family, and Cat , Heather and, Carter, her allies.

Her family.

"Was the photo shoot...Cat!" Kara exclaimed

"Nope, well, yes, but there's more," Cat smiled. "How about a small lunch on the balcony, just you, me and Lena, Kara?"

Kara smiled and nodded furiously. "Noomans?"

"I was thinking somewhere with the best potstickers in the world," Cat smiled. "And the best kale salad"

Kara and Lena looked at each other "Yes!"

-

The three got into the SUV, the President's secretary had to be protected, and along with the CEO and reporter.

"Now, I have to see the ring," Cat smiled.

Cat was the first person who saw Kara's ring, and Lena's too, the both of them asked the woman what ring would work best for their wedding, and Cat with the most amazing ideas, told them to do the color of their eyes.

Lena showed her sapphire ring, and Kara's emerald ring, and Cat nodded in satisfaction, her work was good, picking out the gems were hard work, to match the exact color of their eyes, Kara's being the hardest," So, honeymoon, give me all the details,"

Kara blushed instantly, looking out the window, Lena doing the same," Isn't the weather amazing?" Lena asked

"Dear God," Cat giggled

Kara couldn't help but laugh, along with Lena. "Let's just say we had an amazing time at the Bahamas," Kara smiled.

Cat smiled and nodded, seeing the private restaurant. "We're here ladies, let's bounce,"

-

The three laughed while drinking wine, reminiscing about Kara's antics at CATCO as the blondes assistant.

"And then she just tripped over Schotts foot and spilled my coffee all over the carpet, Winn was so scared." Cat laughed.

Kara giggled loudly at the memory, seeing the waiter come over.

"What can I order for you lovely ladies?" The waiter asked, he was a middle aged man, slick hair and a smile on his face, his suit crisp and clean, not a speck of dust or dirt.

"I'll have the Chinese potstickers and spicy ramen" Kara smiled

"Kale salad and risotto, and a red glass of wine,"

"Risotto, and the dumplings," Cat replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Ramsay will be with you in a minute," the waiter smiled, writing down the orders.

"Oh FUCK ME, SEASONING IS ALL I ASK!" The head chef roared.

"Mr. Ramsay! Ms. Grant is here, and her company are here, keep the cursing to a minimum!"

"Oh shit," Gordon mumbled, taking off his apron and looking at his brigade, looking down, silent. The chef walked over to the three women, smiling.

"Darling Cat, its been too long." He kissed her cheeks and smiled at the two women, especially at the blonde, looking almost exactly like Cat. "You must be the amazing reporter, Kara Danvers, and the woman next to you, the extraordinary scientist Lena Luthor, welcome to Gordon Ramsay's Lux."

Kara smiled and hugged the man." Thank you so much,"

Lena hugged the man, " It's been too long, Gordon"

"How are you Lena?" Gordon asked.

"Good, but I missed you and your food, after our wedding, I've been craving your risotto, Kara, this is Gordon Ramsay, one of my closest friends. "

Kara looked at the head chef, blonde hair and blue eyes, a smile on his face. She smiled widely " Any friend of Lena or Cat's. Is an amazing friend of mine,"

Gordon smiles and hugged the blonde again, holding her hand, "Can I borrow her for a moment?"

Lena and Cat looked at the two and nodded," Don't scare her Gordon," Lena smiled, walking to her wife, whispering a soft 'it's ok', making Kara nod and walk with the chef.

"Why did you want to see me?" Kara asked

Gordon smiled and hugged the girl tightly. "Thank you, for marrying that girl,"

Kara's eyes widened, relaxing and hugging the man back, "I married Lena because she deserves to be loved, she's my family, and so are you, our bonds keep us connected, love, keeps us connected," She says, a smile creeping up on her face. "I'll protect her, she's engraved in my heart, like you, and Cat,"

Gordon smiled, whispering "Thank you,"

Kara pulled away "Now come on, I'm hungry!" Kara smiled widely.

Gordon smiled and ran to the kitchen, a smile on his face and a fire like hell in his eyes," Alright guys, we can't mess this up! " He roared, "TWO RISOTTO, ONE DUMPLINGS, ONE POTSTICKERS, ONE SPICY RAMEN AND ONE KALE SALAD ! LETS GET THROUGH THIS!"

Kara smiled and walked back to the table, smiling widely and sitting down.

"What's that smile about Kara?" Cat smiled, sipping her wine.

"I have a brand new idea for a story," Kara smiled. "You got a pen and paper?"

Cat looked at her and grabbed a pen and paper" Write while waiting, your ideas can't go away,"

Kara snatched the pen and wrote down five letters, smiling and folding the paper in her pocket, seeing the potstickers and ramen come over to her in an elegant China bowl and plate.

"Oo!" Kara ooed, taking the chopsticks and smiling " Thank you!" She munched down on the ramen, moaning at the taste." Amazing!"

"Slow down sweetie," Lena giggled

Kara slowed down her pace, but kept eating, seeing Lena and Cats risotto, along with the Kale salad.

The two of them smiled and thanked the waiter and ate their food." Amazing, and so so delicious," Lena moaned.

Cat ate quietly, smiling for the umpteenth time at the couple. She loved the two together, and she loved her life, she looked at the time and saw Kara looking at the ceiling with a smile.

"You girls full already?" Cat laughed.

"So full..." Lena smiled, seeing the waiter come back with boxes and a box with desserts.

"I can't eat another bite!" Lena laughed.

The waiter smiled," This is for Mrs. Danvers, Mr. Ramsay heard that you loved desserts, and wanted you to try his brand new desserts,"

Kara smiled and took the box," Thank you,"

Gordon led the tree women out with their leftovers from lunch, going back into the SUV. "Where to next?" Lena asked

"To the shoot of course, then home, then tomorrow you have your brunch with me, I'll be here for the next three weeks, and I want to catch up with you girls as much as possible. I was going to take you shopping today, but Heather already has your outfits for the magazine. So that'll be for later tomorrow" Cat replied, looking at a text from Heather. "Everything's ready for the shoot,"

Lena smiled and held Kara's hand.

-

The two walked into the building, seeing Kurt and Blaine, with outfits in their hands. "Fashion squad!"

"Oh my god, Blaine! Kurt!" Kara laughed., running to the two for a hug. "You're handling hair and makeup?"

"Of course, who else knows what hair and makeup products than your best friend? " Blaine asked, leading the two into the room, seeing the set all prepared, couch's and sofa laid around the room, and cameras everywhere.

Heather walked over with a smile, her hair in a tight bun, and pants and a blouse. "I'll be on Lena's station first, then I'll alternate with my hair squad to help Kara to her station, then at the end we'll all come together and get the last couple pictures. That good?"

Kara and Lena nodded, Lena going with Kurt, Blaine going with Kara.

Blaine and Kara walked downstairs to the park, seeing a whole set prepared for her, she smiled and walked to the hair station, Blaine walking close behind her. She sat down on the makeup chair and closed her eyes.

"So what style are you thinking of?" Blaine asked

"You know me best, what do you think?"

"I think that this should be something that shows you, the magazine should give people an idea of who you really are, so, keep those eyes closed," Blaine said, taking the rubber band out of the loose pony tail. " Have you been keeping my hair clean and washed?"

Kara laughed, smiling " Yes Blaine, your hair is kept groomed,"

"Good," He smiles, brushing the hair lightly. He braided the locks into two braids, putting water on the braids and leaving them to dry.

Kara whined" How much longer?"

Blaine chuckled, "Should be done by now," He walked to the blonde and undid the braids, leaving them in curls, he smiled and ruffled the girls hair and laughed "Open your eyes,"

Kara opened them and smiled broadly in satisfaction, she got up and saw the outfit.

"Heather didn't know your exact tastes, so of course I had to help the poor girl out, she was clueless,"  
-

"Kurt, she had you and her team, I doubt she was so clueless to not make Kara an outfit." Lena replied.

"Heather was the worst. She had no idea of Kara's personality and favorite, but with Ms. Grants guidance, she made it," Kurt mused, curling the brunettes hair.

"Barely," Lena snorted

-

"Oh come on Blaine, why didn't you do it?" Kara asked

"I still haven't even picked out a ring yet, I need your eyes!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kara asked

"Let's remember that you were being Kara Danvers, the loyal puppy wife to Lena, loving on you in the bed," Blaine whispered.

Kara blushed and covered her cheeks," Blaine!" She walked to the closet and looked at the outfit, a fitted pantsuit with flowers over it, and a set of high heels. She got her clothes on quickly and threw her clothes to the side, quickly folding them up and putting them aside. She walked out and saw Blaine and her makeup looking at her with satisfaction.

"Perfect, we can work with this,"

-

"You seriously did that to her?!" Kurt asked.

"No Kurt, we just slept in bed and watched movies. Of course I had sex with her! We both were ok and made boundaries, I made sure of it," Lena smiled

"Damn, if I had courage like you," Heather chuckled. "You look nice Lee."

Lena smiled "Thank you, I hope you made my outfit like me,"

"Of course, Kurt, out," Heather snapped

"But her hair!"

"It's basically already finished, and I couldn't have done it better myself," Lena smiled "Can you nice us a few minutes?"

Kurt nodded, walking to the door and closing it.

"He's gone now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Lena asked, a curious look on her face.

"I wanted to apologize, what I did to you...I put my ideals above yours, and for a stupid company, it wasn't worth it, and I know that hurt you," Heather said.

Lena thought for a moment, the words that Kara said that night on the beach.

"I didn't know what I felt on the first day that I met you, and I didn't know until we got engaged, it was a mystery to me, but now... I know, I know what this feeling in my heart is, I know that this is real,"Kara whispered, a wide smile on her face.

Lena looked at the woman with a smile "It's ok, I forgiven you already, I knew what was at stake, and we tried, that's the most important thing,"

Heather looked at the woman. If it were the old Lena, she'd have to beg for forgiveness, for a good while before Lena could even think about forgiving her. Heather wondered what Kara did for this woman to break down her walls, and allow her to see the real Lena under the mask of a CEO, a woman CEO at that.

Lena hugged the woman, smiling gently and holding her. "Don't mess up my curls shorty,"

Heather laughed, smiling and hugging the girl tightly, she missed this Lena.

'Thank you, Kara,'


	11. The One With Naps and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally have some alone time

If there were a time that Lena wanted Kara by her side at this very moment. It would be right here, right now.

They finished the first half of the shoot, it's really been a while that Lena took so many photos. She had no issues, and Heather knew that. If Lena had to take a picture for the press, she had no problems. But Kara would always be her side. She knew how to make the raven-haired girl smile in the shoot when no one else couldn't, and she kept her at bay whenever Lena was tired and ready to go. This was actually the first time the two were separated. She wasn't bad at the photoshoot. It went pretty well and got the majority done. But Lena was getting slightly annoyed at the momentary yelling from the photographer because she simply didn't smile enough.

Kurt left a little bit after the first part of the shoot, he had some business to handle and couldn't stay for the whole thing. Lena was glad that Kurt talked to her, he actually gave the woman a few ideas for her and Kara to do since we're off work for a little while.

A younger woman straightened Lena's hair lightly, admiring its silky and luscious form. Lena took pride in her hair, and as much as she hated having to groom and try to deal with it, it was worth it for Kara's soft and warm hands to stroke the woman's hair lightly after a late night of work. She smiled and thanked her of course, it would've been rude if she didn't, and she was already scared of Lena. Lena was gentle with the younger girl, and smiled just a bit to help her calm down, and after a while they had a conversation going, talking about our day and all. The simple talk really.

"Lena," Heather said. She turned to the older woman, noticing that she changed her outfit. Her tight pencil skirt and crisp white blouse were changed into a loose plaid shirt with blue jeans and riding boots.

She hummed in response, putting my head on the armrest and laying my cheek on there, sighing as she looked in the mirror, waiting for the shoot to be over.

"There was a change of plans, the photographer had gotten sick and there really isn't anyone else to take his place," Heather responded. She looked at Lena slightly, a couple of strands of her hair falling out of place. Lena's eyes widened in anticipation, she hoped heather would say that the shoot would be done early, and Lena and Kara can go home as fast as possible. She really hoped that Heather would say that.

But the anticipation was killing her at this point.

"So what's going to happen?" Lena asked, growing impatient to her long, drawn-out responses.

Heather looked at Lena with a chuckle" We got a lot of good photos, and I think you guys are exhausted and ready to go. So you and Kara are free to go," She smiled, taking her to leave.

It would be a lie if Lena said that I didn't miss Heather, I did, but it was only very few things that I did miss. I moved on, and so did she. She had an amazing wife, and Lena had Kara. They didn't keep in touch as to how Lena would have liked, but they made it work as best as we could, despite the circumstances.

Lena nodded and sent her off, checking her phone to see a text message from Cat.

Cat Grant: Photoshoot is canceled, I'll be seeing my two favorite girls tomorrow.

Lena chuckled lightly and shook her head. I was actually thankful that the photo shoot was canceled. If anything, All Lena wanted was a nap with Kara and to watch cheesy movies with her until they get hungry. Lena let the woman finish up her hair and got up, walking upstairs to where Kara was. She knocked on the door and heard a soft "come in", she twisted the knob and saw the blonde, her hair was slightly pulled into a messy bun, and her clothes were changed into a white shirt with a long light lavender sweater, black pants and a pair of flats.

"How was the shoot?" Lena asked softly with a smile. Kara yawned lightly, smiling tiredly.

"It was good, just a lot of staying still and changing clothes," Kara said, walking over to Lena.

Blaine handed Lena a small bag, her clothes in there." Someone spilled coffee on her shirt, and we found something for her to wear" Blaine whispered. Lena nodded in response and whispered a soft "Thank you " to him. Looking at Kara, she gently rubbed her fingers on the girls' knuckles. Smiling as the blonde was nearing sleep.

"Come on sweet girl, open up those eyes for me, " Lena cooed at the blonde. Kara whined softly and opened them, looking at emerald green eyes. Lena smiled and rubbed the blondes knuckles softly, gently taking one of the girls' hands and kissing them lightly. "I promise we can cuddle as much as you'd like, my good girl, just thirty minutes sweetheart. That's all I ask," Lena whispered. Kara nodded lightly and rubbed her eyes, usually Lena would take her hands and kiss them ever so lightly, but knowing that Kara was truly sleepy, and needed to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Lena heard the elevator stop and saw the entrance of the photoshoot area. Kara, somewhat awake, held Lena's hand lightly, walking out the place, waving at Heather goodbye.

Heather smiled and waved goodbye "See you tomorrow Lena,"

"See you, shorty" Lena smiled, walking to her car and getting in the back seat, Kara following close behind her, laying on her chest lightly. Lena smiled and gently took out the girls bobby pins, letting her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. Lena looked at Kara, sleepy sapphire eyes looking at her bright emeralds.

"Sleep now?" Kara mumbled, hearing the driver make his way on the streets. Lena looked at the blonde and smiled. She knew that she wasn't going to make it much longer, and she tried to stay up. Lena gave in and nodded."I think we both need a little nap, sweetheart,"

Kara sighed in relief and closed her eyes, falling into a soft slumber on the older woman's chest, snoring ever so lightly. Lena smiled gently, yawning and falling asleep as well, burying her face in the blondes' neck.

—

"Ms. Luthor?" The driver requested.

Lena woke up reluctantly, hoping that she'd get a few more minutes of rest, she looked down on her lap and saw the blonde sleeping, her glasses discarded on the seat next to her. Lena smiled and kissed the side of her head gently, going inside the girls' white shirt, and touching her stomach, rubbing soothing circles, pulling Kara out of sleep slowly but surely.

Kara rubbed her eyes gently, looking at Lena with bright blue eyes, she hated waking up after a good nap, but.

"There's my sweet girl, we're home," Lena coaxed lightly, taking the glasses from the seat, putting them on her face and pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. Kara smiled sleepily and giggled, she sat up quietly and sat up softly, looking at Lena. She smiled and kissed her forehead "Up my darling, time to get up,"

Kara moaned lightly and gotten up for the third time, getting out the car and waiting for Lena. She grabbed her things and walked out the car, holding the blonde's hand ever so softly, she got out her keys and unlocked the door. The lights were dimmed lightly, everything was in place.

Just how Lena liked it.

She led Kara to the library, one of her favorite places. She opened the door and walked in, books upon books sitting on pristine brown shelves, a white couch, with soft pillows to lay on. Kara looked at the sofa and laid down on the couch, leaving room for Lena to lay down with her. She closed her eyes once more, getting comfortable and shifting softly, close to falling asleep once more.

Lena widened her eyes and held in a giggle, getting one of her favorite books of all time. Walking to the couch and taking off her heels, sitting down quietly. Kara moved her head to the brunette's lap, snuggling into the comfort of the raven-haired girl. Lena smiled and stroked the girl's golden hair, scratching it softly as she opened the book, reading quietly, while Kara fell back asleep, content to the peace and quiet.

___

 

Kara was asleep.

Kara was finally asleep on Lena's lap. Her wife's stomach being her favorite pillow. She snored lightly to the rhythm on Lena's light breaths as she flipped the pages of her book.

Lena muttered some of the sentences of the book as if she were reading them to her as a mother would do to her child, and whenever she got to the end of a chapter, she would kiss the side of her head. Kara was content in her place, with her Lena, her kisses, and her peace and quiet.

Kara opened her eyes after a few hours, and coincidentally, Lena was finished with her book. Kara rubbed her eyes lightly and looked up at the brunette when she realized that she wasn't in the library anymore.

She was in their bed, Lena had changed into her sleeping attire, a button up shirt with some silk panties, her chest was exposed, and Kara was changed into a white tank top, her lavender sweater, and cotton panties.

Lena always took pride in the way that she looked, but when she was at home, she didn't give a shit, and the same goes with Kara. It was her wardrobe for her choice. All Kara wanted to be was comfortable, and stylish at certain times.

And she was. With Lena.

Lena looked at the girl with a smile "Hey little sleepyhead" She cooed lightly, kissing the blonde's forehead lightly.

Kara looked around and saw two hot cups of hot cocoa and cupcakes. They did eat a big lunch, and all Kara wanted were the treats that Gordon so gratefully gave to the couple. Lena noticed where Kara was looking and gave a light chuckle, patting the blonde's butt to sit up. Kara obeyed and sat up on the comfortable headboard, laying on the raven-haired girl's shoulder as she was handed a cup of hot cocoa, sipping on the hot drink lightly. "How long was I asleep?" She asked

Lena smiled" You were out of it for a while, probably a good couple hours. I was getting sleepy as well and slept for a good hour or so, then I went back to my book and made us some cocoa" she replied. Kara nodded, looking at the brunette. Lena smiled once more.

"Can I read with you?" Kara asked.

It wasn't a silly question. Kara loved hearing Lena read stories, especially if it were one of Kara's papers. It helped her ponder the ideas and understand the point that the story was trying to get across, and no one's really too young to listen to a story. It's boring reading on your own.

Lena smiled "Of course," She whispered, holding Kara's hand lightly, she opened up to the tenth chapter of her book, and started to read aloud, the two taking turns with reciting the characters words, eating a cupcake and laughing at the antics of Kara, making silly faces as she read aloud.

And that was how they spent the rest of their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm really excited to use this website. I'd be very grateful for a few tips!


	12. The One With A Lesson In Chess, Taught By Lena Luthor-Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice lesson in chess isn't so bad for Kara, especially if her teacher was her wife

Kara woke up rather early, and that didn't sort of a...Kara thing.

Ever since Kara started sleeping with Lena in the same bed, it wasn't really a surprise that Kara would still be asleep, Lena would usually wake up, check her emails, and maybe even do some video conferences if time allowed it, then make breakfast to lure the blonde out of sleep.

The thing was, Kara was trying to beat Lena in chess.

Kara wasn't a competitive spirit. Not like her sister at least. She didn't care about winning or losing, but when Lena always played chess with Brainy or by herself, she felt her heart pang. Lena would always do things with Kara, and if she didn't know how to do it, she would learn, just for Kara. She remembered when she took a whole class on paintball so when the supergroup when to the paintball area, she could team up with Kara and beat them.

Kara wanted to do this one thing for Lena, to learn her favorite game.

She walked into the library and was greeted with the chess board on the coffee table. She sat on the sofa and started with the black piece.

The issue with Kara and Chess is that it's a strategy game, to conquer and defeat a person by reading their movements, it could be the simplest thing as breathing the wrong way to expose a persons move. Kara started to move slowly, questioning every move.

'Who would play this..?' She thought.

She started to move but dropped the piece. She groaned and picked to up, looking at it carefully. She thought back to what Lena said to her about chess.

"Darling, chess is a game of patience, you must understand that you can't be impatient. Look at my movements, see how I'm looking at your tactics? That's what you have to do to win, it's a game of observation, and finding an opening to take over the army"

Kara looked at the pieces and sighed. Smiling, she mumbled to herself "I couldn't play it even if I wanted to, I need someone else, or it won't work out," she laughed lightly. Putting the chess board back together, she started to call Brainy.

After a couple of rings, he answered.

"Hello," He answered in a bored tone. He wasn't sleeping, but he was playing chess, by himself.

"Can you teach me how to play chess?" Kara asked.

Brainy has lit up." Finally, of course! I'll come over right-"

"No no no, I need you to teach me over the phone. Lena can't know, I want to surprise her.." Kara whispered.

"Why would you do that? It's not like it's her birthday or anything," Brainy said, slightly confused at the concept of gifts.

"Lena always played chess, her brother taught her how to play. I don't play with her because I don't get the concept of chess. Lena's patient, she's calm, I'm not, I'm impulsive and I can't wait for a strategy." Kara mumbled.

Brainy sighed "But why do you want to surprise her?"

"Because it's something that I always wanted to do, I wanted to play a game of chess with Lena for a long as I can remember, she does everything for me, she even bought CatCo when she didn't have to, I want to do this for her. To make her happy." Kara said, getting up and walking around the library.

"Then I'm not the person to ask," Brainy smiled. "Lena had her brother teach her, her family. If it's a family tradition, then she should teach you. You guys are family. If you want to learn chess. Who better to learn it from than Lena?"

Kara never thought of it like that. She sighed and smiled." Thank you Brainy,"

"No problem, goodnight Kara," Brainy whispered

"Goodnight,"

—

 

When Lena woke up, she saw Kara standing by her side.

She would've preferred her to be in bed with her, but she supposed this was ok.

Kara took a deep breath "I want you to teach me how to play chess,"

Lena rubbed her eyes confused and slightly surprised, "I thought you didn't want to learn it, what changed your mind?" She yawned, grabbing a ponytail holder. She tied her hair gently and carefully before getting up. "You don't have-"

"I want a tradition to share, mine is game night, your tradition is chess, I taught you my favorite game, and you went above and beyond to learn all the games, no matter how confusing or hard it was. I want to learn chess, no matter how hard it is..." Kara smiled

Lena's eyes widened.

"Umm...Kara, honey," Lena started, she had a lot to say, hell, she wanted to kiss her. She wanted to thank her for doing this for her, as not even her exes even tried to attempt chess. She took a small breath and looked closely at Kara. "For starters, where were you?" Lena asked, a small smile on her lips.

Kara looked at her feet "I was talking to Brainy"

"About..." Lena smiled.

"Just stuff Lena! I mean I don't know..." Kara muttered. She didn't want to tell her she spent the whole week reading up on chess and how to play it, she even used computer games and simulations to figure out how to play chess. It was only what Brainy said that clicked in her head about the problem she was having.

She could use all the technology in the world to play chess, but only a master could teach chess.

Lena.

"I'll teach you chess, after breakfast, " Lena smiled, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

Kara held in a yawn and sat on the bed, getting her glasses on. She yawned again, it wasn't a secret that she liked her sleep, she closed her eyes and laid down, slumber overcoming her.

If her new dog, Rex Krypto Potstickers Danvers didn't wake her up.

Rex gently kissed her cheek, nuzzling into the warmth into his new owner. He enjoyed the blonde, and his other loving owner, he still wasn't happy that he was dropped so quickly for some boy. But he was happy that his owner was happy.

Kara looked at the pup with doe-like eyes "No sleep for me, huh?" Kara asked with a teasing smile.

The dog barked, saying a no to her answer. She sighed lightly and got up, smiling at the dog gently. She opened her arms for the dog to jump into, the pup snuggling into the blonde's arms. She walked downstairs to smell of fruits, pancakes, and waffles, with a small plate of sausage and bacon. She smiled and sat down, looking at the array of fruits and meats.

Lena looked at her with a small smile. "Pick whatever you want love, then when you're ready we can start chess," she said with a smile, cleaning up the plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Lena?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you wearing any panties?" Kara asked, a snicker coming up.

Lena's face exploded "KARA!"

-

"Now, the key to chess is your emotions, your emotions make or break your game," Lena started.

They sat in their private library across from each other, Kara sitting on a comfy chair with a blanket wrapped around her, and Lena on a chair as well, a white sweater covering her body. Kara looked at the older woman's posture, how she presented herself in the instruction. It wasn't the most fun instruction, but she wasn't giving up on learning chess anytime soon, she was doing this for Lena, and that was final.

"Now Kara..." Lena looked at her wife for a moment and stopped. She knew that she wanted to learn chess, and when they tried it once before, it didn't really work out to its best. She remembered what Alex told her when she was talking to her about Kara.

"If you want Kara to learn anything, you have to add something fun to the learning" She snapped her fingers" My mom always added levity to the learning when Kara would learn new things, she always used interaction and touch, if you want Kara to even pay attention to a word that your saying, you need to keep her alert, and interact with her," Alex said with a smirk.

"Take off your clothes," Lena said.

Kara's eyes widened at the order." Are you ok? Do you have a fever? Do you want-"

Lena walked over to the blonde and gently put a finger to the blonde's lips," You can take off your clothes like my good girl, or I will, and you'll like and dislike that," Lena whispered, kissing the blondes' neck.

If Kara's face didn't explode at that moment. She quickly took off the top and discarded it on the floor. Lena looked at her with a small growl.

'Alex said levity, Kara might not be able to walk tomorrow, but she'll learn chess,' Lena smiled in her thoughts, she looked at the blonde and gave her a chess piece. A king. She walked back to her chair and

"What's this piece, my dear?"

-

Lena looked at the paper in front of eyes in her private office. She looked at the headline. This isn't what Kara has submitted. And not in the way that Lena was supposed to think.

She knew the submission by heart. Kara spent three nights working on the paper, and four to perfect the paper, she even took the liberty to send him a backup.

Was James so stupid to submit a paper that wasn't scheduled, and to think that Lena Luthor-Danvers? The CEO of two companies and the wife of a famous reporter would simply let it slide.

No, she wasn't, and she was pissed.

She picked up her phone and looked at Kara asleep on the bed.

She presses James caller ID and called him. Hearing a couple of rings, she heard a soft hello.

"Olsen, you have some explaining to do. Immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave critiques!


	13. The One With The Value Of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is a tricky thing, especially when you're saving someone.

"What the hell do you mean that you didn't have anything else?" Lena asked

Now she was beyond pissed. She looked over to a sleeping Kara on their bed, cuddled up with their new puppy.

"Lena, I told you. I emailed you and told you that the paper we found wasn't good enough, Snapper reviewed it and said it wasn't good enough, and I agreed," James said, lying through his teeth.

Lena took a deep breath, thinking of an educated response.

"It's so bold of you to assume that I would believe such a bullshit lie,"

James took a short breath, but kept his composure." I did it because of a professional report, nothing more,"

"Do you expect me to believe anything you say?" Lena asked" Why did snapper email me and tell me to make sure Kara's paper goes through, and that it was the best paper she's ever written, even after she impeached the president. James, I don't even know what you even know about a paper, all you did was take pictures,"

James sighed "Lena, it's just that-"

"Just what, James? The fact that you're lying to me again? That you don't want to tell me the truth for once, after everything you did to me, you broke my heart James, harder than anyone else," Lena sighed

"Lena, that's not-"

"No, it is, you know that what happened was inevitable, Kara was always better than you. And the fact that I ignored her for so long breaks my heart." Lena took a deep breath ."You knew that I loved you, and you treated me like shit, sure, you did some things in between. But you never beat anyone up for me or offered to learn chess from me. Let's face it, James, what we had in our old relationship, was purely out of lust. I never loved you; I always loved Kara."

James took a minute to respond; he knew she was right; she wasn't stupid by no means. But whenever he was in a relationship, Lucy, Kara, and Lena. He never gave them the attention they wanted from him; he couldn't provide it for them. And deep down, it hurt. To not love someone the way that they wanted to. He sighed.

"You're right, but know that I did love you," James whispered.

"What did you say?" Lena asked, unable to hear him.

"I said I'm sorry, Lena" James huffed out.

Lena thought for a moment; she heard him, loud and clear. She almost felt bad for yelling at him. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's fine,"

"Huh?" James and Lena both asked.

Kara walked over to Lena and took the phone softly, speaking "It's ok, the both of you are going crazy about an article. I didn't care that it would be in a paper or not. I wanted my honeymoon with the woman I loved. James. I don't care anymore about that paper. Just apologize to each other, and James?"

"Yes, Kara?" James asked

"Don't worry about Lena; I'll talk to her," Kara smiled.

"Thank you, Kara, " James smiled, he ended the call and looked at the woman standing behind him

"Now, what is it that you needed, Lucy?"

-

"So what happened with you and James?" Kara asked, handing Lena a cup of hot cocoa.

Lena took a deep breath. "There's something that I didn't tell you before we started dating," she looked at the blonde sitting across from her, sipping her cocoa.

"Hm? Is this when you and James were kind of a thing? " Kara asked.

Lena nodded and looked at the drink "I was offered to work for the government, and I told James,"

"He didn't take it so well, didn't he?" Kara chuckled.

"Not at all...we were on the way to the jet for Paris, and he just said that he couldn't accept it. I kicked him out right then and there...and then I got the text from your sister that you were sick, and then you came out to me while you were a vomiting and cuddly mess, and then we talked about it, and we kissed" Lena answered, a small smile on her face.

Kara giggled as Lena looked at her, she coughed lightly, choking as she drank and laughed at the same time. "What did you expect Lena? You thought I would be mad?"

"Furious more like it.." Lena smiled.

"Why would I Lena? You guys were on your way to Paris and kicked him to the curb. I was a bisexual mess and sick with Argo fever, Mon-el was somewhere doing Rao knows what. You came to my rescue and took care of me, even though you said you hated vomit and cleaning it up, you did both. And then when I came out to you, you talked me through it, and you kissed me. Although I was sick, you kissed me not out of vulnerability, but out of love. " Kara smiled. " I'm not mad at you and James. But don't get mad at a paper. It's truly not worth it. What I heard, wasn't just about a paper. That was a lot of anger that happened in your relationship I think that the two of you should talk. It doesn't have to be face to face. But you guys just can't let this keep going on...you're tormenting yourself and James,"

Kara had a point. Lena knew that undeniably. Her emerald green eyes looked at ocean blue. She put her drink down and got up, walking to the blonde and hugging her tightly, squeezing ever so lightly.

"You always find a way to save me? Don't you?" Lena asked in a teasing tone.

Kara chuckled "We save each other," She whispered. She felt her phone vibrate and she picked up. "Hello?"

"Is this Kara Danvers?" A man asked on the phone, his voice was deep, but it was almost, broken.

"Yes, this is she," She answered, keeping a calm and cautious tone. Lena looked at her worriedly.

"Meet me at the top of CatCo worldwide media...we need to talk," He demanded, before ending the call. Kara looked at the caller ID and didn't notice anything wrong with it.

"I have to go to CatCo, somebody wants to talk to me," Kara mumbled. She kept looking at the ID, the name was familiar, but she can't remember what that mans name was. She looked at it one more time before coming into realization.

It was Adrian Lockwood, her best friend in college. Her roommates' boyfriend, and her first crush. 

But after . He years, why would he talk to her?

Lena got up and looked at ocean blue eyes. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked carefully.

Kara smiled. "I'll be ok Lena, he just wants to talk with me, nothing I can't handle," She got up out of the chair and got her clothes on. A light pink sweater and some white pants, brown penny-loafers and a brown trench coat that Lena got her for her birthday. She grabbed her purse and her keys to her car and got in, she quickly put her hair into a messy bun and drove to CatCo.

-

 

Kara got out of the car and went up to the elevator, pressing up to the balcony button, she waited quietly. Why would Adrien, of all people contact her? They lost touch after Kara had moved to National City, but she thought that he was married or something.

She felt the elevator stop, and she saw Adrien on edge. Her eyes widened and noticed her earrings effect.

'Damn it! Why didn't I take them off...' Kara thought, her eyes over at the older man. She ran as fast as she could to Adrien before he held his hand out to stop.

"If you make another move. I'm jumping,"Adrain muttered.

Kara looked down lightly "This reminds me of what happened when I told you I was moving."

"Yeah, it wasn't supposed to be like that, I was going to confess, but instead, you leave me." He said.

"Adri-"

"No! You listen to me for once!" He roared. Kara took a step back, sighing gently.

"You left me...and I loved you, I lost Emma in the accident, that you wrote about, you didn't even talk to me, you just left, I lost my love, I lost you, I even lost my daughter, who misses her mother. Why, Kara? Why did you leave?" He asked

Kara looked at him with a blank stare, taking a deep breath.

"I left to get over you, and it worked. I got over you Adrien, and I had a lot of problems. I had three boyfriends; one actually loved me. But I wasn't committed, the other didn't work out, and I had an abusive ex who didn't care about me, but only wanted to hurt me more. All that, to get over you," Kara raised her voice over the wind.

'Damnit, don't make me cry now,'

"But I got over it; I found a loving girl who genuinely cared about me. She waited for me, she took care of me, Lena healed me from my pain, and I did the same for her, she never left me, and she did more for me than what you could ever do to make up six years," Kara yelled, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Kara...I made a mistake," Adrien whispered

"I know you did. But I forgive you, just like I forgave everyone else." Kara took a deep breath and hugged the man. "Mistakes make us human, but the love inside us, keep us alive. Our hope, the hope that you'll find another, the hope that I can move on from what happened to me and live my life, keeps us going." Kara sniffled softly, not even bothering to wipe them "The tears that I'm crying, not for you, but for me, in meeting you and making amends with you, make me the strong person that I am today, so I ask you, I beg of you, don't do this, live, and be happy," Kara cried.

Adrien looked at the younger woman, and tears came down. Memories flooded into the mind of his moments with Kara, how much she looked up to him, how after college, she moved away for her job at CatCo when he got a job at his father business. He wanted Kara, not her roommate. He wanted a reaction, but instead, she moved on.

She moved on from him.

"Kara...you can't make my decision," he muttered.

She let go of him, stepping back and taking out the bun in her hair. She took off her trench coat and placed it on the ground gently. "Go on then" Kara whispered. She didn't love him, but she knew what was going on. She couldn't take off her glasses at this moment, he would've recognized her. She had to trust herself as she did with Winn at this very spot. Trust that Alex would come to her in time to save him.

She had to trust that she'll be alive after this.

He leaned back and fell, plummeting down the building.

Kara took a deep breath, sprinting to the edge and jumping off, reaching out her hand.

Adrien opened his eyes, widening at the sight of Kara.

He was falling.

Falling to his death.

With Kara.

No.

"You better grab my hand, you dumbass! I'm not dying just yet!" Kara yelled.

'Lena...Alex, this isn't going to end like this...I'm going to see you two again...'

Adrien saw the blonde's hair flowing fiercely in the increasing wind, her glasses glued onto her, she gritted her teeth and grabbed his hand.

She heard helicopters.

Alex.

'Alex, remember what I said' Kara thought, she remembered the conversation she had with Alex in the car.

-

"Alex, I don't have much time to explain, so listen to me," she raced to CatCo. So much for secrets.

"Hm? Are you driving?" Alex asked

"Not the time to ask if I'm driving" Kara chuckled "Adrien, I'm going to see him. You trust me, right,"

"What stupid thing are you going to do Kara?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to jump off CatCo, and because of my identity, I have to fall with him. I can't let him die."

"Kara, are you crazy?! That's-"

"Alex! Listen to me! I'm not going to die; I promise you that, I have to jump, if this goes south...save Adrien,"

"I can save both of you!"

"Save him first, trust me, I'm not letting him die on my watch. His mom trusted me with him, and I can't break that, save him. I'll be ok," Kara said with a smile.

"Kara...I do not hear this from Lena; she'll give me a headache,"

"I'll be alive to hear it when we save Adrien,"

-

Kara saw Alex, her cords on her back, crimson red hair flowing in the wind. She jumped, plummeting down waiting for the right moment.

10

"Kara! Let me go!" Adrien yelled

9

"Not a chance in hell!"

8

"Please! I can't live without you!"

7

"Who said you would?" Kara asked,

6

He didn't respond

5

'Alex, J'onzz, James, Winn, Cat, Carter'

4

'Lena'

3

'I love you more than anything,'

 

2

His hand slipped, the pressure was too little.

 

"KARA!!"

1

'I'm sorry, I'll be back soon,'

Alex grabbed Adrien and tears ran down. She heard the thump, the blood.

"Kara!" Alex sobbed, she saw Adrien in her arms. His eyes widened

"Why did I let go?!" He screamed.

They saw her eyes closed, the glass in her glasses shattered, the blood in her mouth.

Kara coughed.

'Lena, your invention worked, but I can't hold on for much longer, ' Kara touched the earrings, coughing more, she let go and closed her eyes. 'I'm not dying just yet...trust me; we haven't made our list...I just...need...to....sleep....but never forget...'

She took a deep breath

'I love you more than my entire world.'


	14. The One Where Kara Understands El Mayarah

'Lena, your invention worked, but I can't hold on for much longer, ' Kara touched the earrings, coughing more, she let go and closed her eyes. 'I'm not dying just yet...trust me, we haven't done our list...I just...need...to....sleep....but never forget...'

She took a deep breath

'I love you more than my entire world'

-

The two women sat together, sipping a hot cup of tea. The elderly woman smiled at the cold weather."Thank you for coming today, Kara. It gets a little lonely around the house without my boys around breaking something"

Kara's eyes widened, chuckling softly "Really, my mom would've killed me if me or my older sister broke something,"

The two laughed softly, looking outside. "How is Adrien?" The older woman asked.

"He's...ok. I've been helping him with his math and helping him write his papers" Kara responded with a cheery tone.

"I can't believe he chose that other girl instead of you," She whispered.

"It's ok, as long as he's happy..." Kara smiled sadly. His mother was the only person who really knew that she had a crush on him, but as long as the man was happy.

So was she.

"Kara, can you please promise me something?" Adriens mother asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kara sipped her tea, smiling softly while nodding." Of course, what is it?"

"If anything happens to me," She took a small breath before looking at the young blonde," Promise me you'll take care of my baby boy," She whispered "I know it's a big responsibility on your shoulders, and I-"

"I'll do it," Kara smiled, she put down her tea and put it on the coffee table, grabbing the elderly woman's hand "I promise, that I'll protect him, with my life," She smiled, squeezing the older woman's hands.

"Thank you, Kara"

'I kept my promise, Lisbeth,'   
-

 

Alex ran to Kara. She left Adrien to her defense team, keeping him in their sight.

Questions were racing through her head, tears running down her cheeks as she ran faster to her baby sister.

She was so close.

So close to catching her.

So close to saving the both of them.

But she had to listen to Kara. She listened to her for that one moment.

If she didn't listen.

For that one second that Kara yelled at her, from that one second that her hand slipped from Kara's. If she had just held on, instead of hearing Kara's voice.

She wouldn't have been in Alex's arms right now. Her hands coated in Kara's blood, looking for the wound that got all this blood on her hands.

"A-Alex..." Kara rasped out

"You're ok, you're not dying on me now..."Alex choked out, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"Alex...I...."Kara smiled weakly, holding her hand.

"No, no no no no no, keep talking! Don't you dare, I can't lose you, not like dad!" Alex sobbed, tears running down. She looked up at the sky, seeing it a dark gray.

She felt raindrops.

The same raindrops she felt when she heard her dad died.

She looked over at the glasses, and wiped her tears.

"Agent Danvers,"

She grabbed them quickly, taking a shaky breath.

"Get me a crash cart! One of our own isn't dying now! We need to get her to the DEO ASAP, now move!"  
-

Kara woke up, blinking as she adjusted to the light in the room. She checked her surrounding . She saw her room.  
-

"She's crashing!!" Alex roared, sitting on top of her younger sisters lap, holding down the wound on her stomach.

Meredith ran over to the redhead "I got my trauma and neruo team with me, let's get her into an OR and asses her there,"

Alex nodded, looking at the blonde.

'Why did you want to die for him, Kara?'

Alex jumped from Kara's stomach, running to the scrub room, only to be stopped by J'onn.

"You need a shower," He held onto her arm.

"I need to save my sister" Alex growled,"When she's stable, I can do everything I need-"

"Shower Alex, I'll be here to watch over her, we have the best team on us. You need to relax,"

"No-"

"Alex," Lena whispered.

The two turned around and saw Lena.

"What happened to Kara?" Lena asked, tears streaming down her cheeks, she clenched onto the file tightly.

Alex looked at the older woman sadly, she grabbed a towel and wiped her hands, running to the brunette and hugging her tightly.

"It's my fault! I should've went with her!" Lena sobbed, holding onto Alex for dear life, her knuckles white from holding onto her.

"It was never your fault, it's no one's." Alex whispered, rubbing the girls back softly. "Kara couldn't tell anyone in the situation that she was in, she was trying to protect you, to protect us,"

"But our invention-"

"Saved her from further damage, those earrings gave her some of her immunity to damage, but still has major damage to her head, back and stomach, she could've died from that jump, but she didn't. She was saved from that invention. Lena, it wasn't your fault, please, know that." Alex whispered

Lena's sobs quieted, turning into sniffles. She held onto Alex, taking small deep breaths to calm herself down. She looked down at Alex's hands.

Stained blood.

J'onn took Lena and Alex's hands softly, squeezing it. "She's strong, and she'll be stronger with the support she has, el mayarah. Lena, do you know what that means?"

Lena nodded after a moment of thought "It's what Kara always said to me whenever I had a hard time at work, or whenever I was upset...But I never knew what it meant,"

"It means stronger together. It's what she always said that when I missed my dad, and ironically, this is the day that he died." Alex said, putting a hand through her crimson red hair.

J'onn looked at Alex sadly, it was some of his fault, and he still felt guilty.

"She won't die, I promise you that," J'onn said, squeezing the redheads hand softly.

"Yeah, sure...I'm gonna get a shower," Alex said, letting go of the aliens hand, walking to the showers.

'Everyone I love dies,'

-  
A

Adrien looked at the dark and empty cell. A bed, a toilet, and two guards standing at each side of his cell.

He looked down at the floor, his midnight black eyes streaming with tears. He was afraid to close his eyes and sleep.

He was afraid to see Kara.

Her tears streaming down, hugging him in one of her famous bear hugs.

Her words when the two were falling.

Her gentle smile, when she fell to her death.

All he wanted, was Kara's love.

He looked at his right hand, clenching it in a mixture of anger and sadness. 'Why...Why did I let go of her? It didn't have to be like this,'

He heard footsteps, and arguing was it?

"Lena, you need to calm down, please," A deep voice coaxed.

"Fuck calm, I'm livid. Where in the hell is he?" A feminine voice asked.

'Shit, that isn't her, is it?' He thought to himself.

He remembered the paper that he read about Kara's wedding, a beautiful brunette woman with striking green eyes, a diamond cut jawline, and a loving smile to melt peoples hearts in an instant, her brain is almost like Albert Einstein, it may even rival his intelligence. She almost looked like a goddess, unreal, almost perfect.

He looked up.

One time.

He saw the pair. A dark chocolate man with a muscular body, a grey leather jacket and a black shirt with blue jeans and black Nike gym shoes to match.

On his right. The very woman that was described in his head right this moment, in the flesh. The woman had hair just like a ravens feathers, eyes like priceless emeralds, skin just like a newborn baby, her curves fit every part of her body perfectly, she wore a blue loose fitting blouse, with black jeans and black riding boots, her hair in a tight ponytail, and the face of an angry god.

She walked over to Adrien, her eyes awakened with anger.

Adrien got up quickly, his back connecting with the wall rather quickly.

Slap

He felt his left cheek burning a few seconds later.

He expected more.

Tears burning in the woman's eyes, filled with hatred and resentment for the man in front of her, he expected dodging her heavy punches, filled with deep emotions buried inside of her almost like a person being buried six feet under. He expected yelling, yelling as much as her voice had allowed her to, she could almost break the mirror and the persons heart with those cries of anger and sorrow. He expected so much more than what was received.

He didn't expect the woman in front of him, with tears running down her cheeks a mile a minute, her green eyes filled with worry for the love of her life, her heart being filled with the same darkness Kara took out of her. She didn't expect sobs echoing across the empty room, her knees buckling, falling to the floor.

"Why did you jump?!" Lena sobbed out. "Why did you try to die?!"

He didn't expect any of this. He didn't expect the hurt that he caused her family.

For a promise, his mother burdened on Kara.

He knew he was the cause, because deep down. He knew he was selfish, he knew he was a spoiled brat in the eyes of other, he knew that he craved that love that his mother just couldn't give him. No matter how hard she tried to.

He didn't expect the tears streaming down his face as well and hating everyt decision that he made to this moment.

He hated tearing Kara's family apart.

Just to save him.

-

Kara eyes opened. Her ocean filled eyes looking around the area.

Green grass filled her hands, as she heard a calming waterfall across from her. Her hair moved with the wind, an emerald green dress on her soft skin. Her body enjoying the sun as she basked in its glow.

'Where...am I?' Kara asked to herself. 'Why do I feel so...free?'

She saw a young figure in front of her. Sun-kissed blonde hair. Eyes as bright as the blue sky. A sunflower yellow dress on her skin glowing with the suns rays. Petals moved with the wind, the cherry blossoms breaking off from its stems, flying to the ocean, laying its petals gently to rest on the calm waters.

"Who are you?" Kara asked, a soft and gentle smile on her pink lips.

The young girl's eyes widened in surprise."Why are you here?"

"Where am I?" Kara asked, getting up slowly, losing the comforting touch of the soft, warm grass on her body, walking cautiously to the girl.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The young girl asked, her eyes analyzing the older woman in front of her. "This is only for a special person,"

"My name is Kara, what's yours?" She asked calmly, as if she were talking to a child.

The girl's eyes looked at her carefully, then widening again.

"Why are you here so early?"

"What do you mean? I remember falling, and waking up here, what's your name honey?" Kara asked once more.

"My name...is Kara Zor-el,"

-

The shower room was empty. Alex knew that as she took off her blood stained clothes, throwing them in the hamper. She turned on the shower, not caring about the temperature. She got in and took a deep breath.

Alex looked down at the blood on the floor, the almost burning hot water on her naked skin, scars from training, missions, and even from bombing attacks all over her body.

Tears.

Hot.

Burning.

Tears.

Alex screamed, hot tears running down her face once more.

She remembered her sister's weak smile, letting go of her hand. The hand that Kara took in her own so many times.

The unbreakable bond that they had with each other.

She held onto that hand, for dear life.

'I couldn't protect her'

Thoughts raced in her mind.

"Alex....I..." Kara rasped out.

She remembered Kara's last words before she let go.

She wanted to hear her baby sisters voice once more.

She heard footsteps. Then a strong embrace.

It wasn't J'onn. She could smell his cologne from a mile away.

"Alex...you're ok, just, let it out" A calm, raspy voice whispered.

"Mom..."Alex sobbed out, hugging the older woman tightly,

"You're ok...I'm here...". She whispered, her clothes soaking from the hot water. She didn't mind it.

She knew her baby was in pain.

All three of them were. Alex, the guilt of wanting more of her parents. Eliza, from not protecting her family, and saving all four of them from the pain. And Kara, from changing all their lives for better and worse.

They were all in pain.

But they kept fighting

'Danvers sisters....yes we can....if you can't do it... Danvers can!' Kara's voice echoed in Alex's ears.

Alex sobbed more, letting out all the pain, sadness, and deep-seated resentment.

The tears washed away all of those emotions.

Eliza felt the sobs subside. She held on tighter, making sure that Alex knew that she was here. Here to talk, to cry, or to sit here.

She wouldn't say a word until Alex was ready to talk.

"Mom...Will Kara die?" Alex asked.

Eliza grabbed two towels, wrapping one around Alex, the other around herself.

"Kara has a strong will to live. She was given a second chance to live when her planet had exploded. She's been living live the way that she has always wanted, but mon-el, he took that freedom away from her-"

"Mom-"

"Listen...Mon-el took that freedom away from her. But when she met Lena....her whole personality changed, she wanted to protect the people she cared about. She wanted to save everyone, but was dependent on her powers. Saving that poor boy, whose life was filled with so much hurt and pain. I think she understood something in that moment. What she understood, you'll have to ask when she wakes up," Eliza smiled.

Alex gave a small smile back. "Ok, mom,"

'Kara, come back as soon as you can,"

-

Lena sobbed.

Heartbreaking sobs racked her body as she looked at the man who caused this whole situation.

This wasn't how she expected it to be at all.

She was supposed to keep her calm, look at the man straight in the eye and try to kill him with her cold eyes and punches heavy with emotion. She was supposed to have J'onn pull her back and see the man in front of her bruised and barely breathing, giving him a taste of what was going to happen to him if the one person she loved with her whole world, didn't make it through.

But her emotions didn't allow her that.

Not

One

Bit

She didn't expect herself to be on her knees, only bringing herself to slap the man who almost fell off of Catco building.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you have to jump?!"

She wasn't asking him those questions.

She thought she saw Kara.

In that split moment when she slapped him, she saw Kara. Her golden blonde hair tussled after falling, slightly bruised, but nothing too serious. She hit her. Tears streaming down out of worry.

Loss.

She lost so much.

But gained so much.

Kara.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, holding his cheek softly, the sting still lingering on his skin. "I-I didn't mean to"

"Why did you only ask for Kara?" J'onn asked, kneeling down to Lenas level, pulling her into his chest, letting her sob as much as her body can allow.

"It was a promise. She promised me that she would protect me, and save me, when I needed her most, with her life," Adrien said, his midnight eyes filled with remorse. "She was my best friend in college, and I loved her, more than words can say. But...I loved someone else, because I was selfish,

"What do you mean?" Lena rasped out.

"I met another girl, Kara's roommate. She was almost exactly like Kara. I knew I never had a chance with Kara, everyone liked her, even if they didn't verbally say it, and with that sister of hers...there wasn't a chance. So I dated her, and eventually married her."

"So why did you call Kara?"

"Kara wrote the paper of the accident that took my wife's life. She called me and left a voicemail, saying that she was still going to keep her promise. So after a while, my daughter...she was never going to forgive me for causing that accident. So I was going to jump from the place that wrote about my wife, in the most honorable way. I was going to relieve her of the promise she made to my mother before she died," Adrien said, his eyes filling with tears.

"You didn't mean for any of this to happen, didn't you? "J'onn asked, finally understanding.

Adrien nodded quickly. "She told me everything, and begged me not to jump. But I wanted to relieve her of that promise so much, I thought I had to jump, I didn't know that she was going to-"

"She will always save the people she cares about," Lena said, composing herself.

"I didn't care...I didn't care that she loved me. That promise was the only thing that I had thought of at that moment. I just wished that it was me in the operation room, then Kara" Adrien said, looking in Lena's teary emeralds.

"Deep down...I wish that too. I almost wished that you had died, Kara saved me, so many times when I had my dark moments, and she almost lost her life in the process so deep down, deep deep down. I understand, and I forgive you."

Adrien allowed the tears to flow down from his eyes, falling to the cold tile. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let go of her"

"I know...and I forgive you. You have nothing to be sorry about anymore," Lena whispered

'Kara, you saved me from the darkness of my heart again'

_

 

"What are you doing here?" The older Kara asked, sitting back down on the grass, the warmth returning to her fingers once more.

The younger girl sat down. "I'm here for you. We're in the deepest depths of your mind; we're in your safe place."

Kara looked at the younger girl.

"I'm sorry, Kara," She whispered.

The younger girl looked at her curiously. "What for?"

"Mon-el, James, Adrien... I put us...though so much. I didn't know how much that actually hurt, because I wanted to love someone so much, I put my own life on the line, just to feel that love that everyone had, I'm sorry for that. I hope that one day, you can for-"

"What makes you think that I was mad at you? You were grieving your family, and wearing that grief with you, hoping that you can forgive yourself. You had a battle with yourself, out of all those bad people you fought, you failed to see that you were fighting yourself, hoping to find some way to forgive yourself, and let go of the blame, you wanted to have that love that you lost in the blink of an eye,"

Kara looked at the younger girl in front.

"We even made this safe place, whenever he would get upset," The old Kara whispered, looking at the flowing waterfall.

"Yeah...it was one of his bad nights, and he yelled a lot, so we thought of a place, a place that daddy brings us one day on vacation. We loved it so much, that we made our safe place, this," The younger one smiled.

"I... I want to forgive myself, but the promises that I made to the people I care about most." The old Kara held onto the necklace, looking at it for comfort.

"Maybe...maybe we should start,"

"Hm?" Kara asked.

"Think about it. We always cared about others for ourselves, and we were always fighting each other about it. Maybe, we should start to forgive ourselves." The younger one said, looking into the older Kara's ocean blue eyes.

Kara smiled a gentle, calm smile.

"Yeah," She unclasped her necklace, throwing it into the deepest depths of the water, never to be seen again. She looked back at the younger Kara with a bright smile.

"Starting right now, we're going to learn to forgive ourself, with the bonds we made along our the way," Kara said.

The younger Kara hugged the older woman, smiling.

"Thank you, Kara"

Kara smiled back and kissed the girls hair lovingly, feeling her body disappearing.

"No, thank you,"

__

Kara woke up, blinking rapidly as she adjusted to the bright light in the recovery room. She felt two warm hands on top of hers.

She opened her eyes fully, seeing Lena on her left, sitting on a comfy chair and sleeping on her leg as she snored lightly, her hair slightly tussled, wearing a loose blue shirt and matching pajama pants, holding Kara's hand as tight as possible . She saw Alex sitting and sleeping on her left, holding her hand tightly as well, wearing a DEO shirt and black leggings. Eliza wearing a loose white shirt and matching pajama pants, J'onn sat on a chair, asleep in a black shirt and pajama pants, a book loosely in his hand.

Kara smiled softly, shifting lightly to her left and gently letting herself out of Lenas hold, moving her hand to the brunette's hair, pushing the strands out of her face, smiling as she did the action. She looked at the necklace around her neck and smiled.

'Starting right now, I'm going to forgive myself,'

She made the best of her bandaged hands, unclasping the necklace and looking at it once more, before crushing it slightly, shattering the necklace, leaving only the chain. She dusted the remains off, feeling a burden taken off her shoulders. She went back to stroking the raven haired girls head, smiling softly as the sun covered her in its warmth.

Lena groaned softly, opening up her eyes to see a Kara, a bandage wrapped around her head and her golden blonde hair down to bask in the suns rays. Kara smiled brightly, looking at her wife.

"Morning sleepy head," Kara whispered.

Lena smiled tearfully, moving up slowly to Kara and sitting on her bed, making sure not to wake the others up. She moved to Kara's lips and kissed them softly, slow, paced, but full of worry and love for the blonde. Kara kissed back, connecting the couples foreheads.

"No more jumping off buildings," Lena whispered, intertwining her soft baby fingers with Kara's bandaged ones.

"I'll try not to." Kara smiled, seeing the rest of the gang eased out of their sleep with the morning sunlight.

"Well it's about time you guys woke up, Good morning everyone," Kara smiled

Alex smiled widely, holding Kara's other bandaged hand.

"You had me worried sick, don't you ever try doing that again, you damn near gave me a heart attack ya know?" Alex smiled, squeezing the blonde's fingers gently.

Eliza smiles and walked over to and empty spot on the bed, sitting down and running her fingers through her daughters blonde hair. "I'm so happy you're ok. Bruised and all,"

Kara smiled "Thank you, mom,"

J'onn smiled looking at the four women together. He chuckled softly and got out of his spot, sitting on the edge of the bed with Alex. "El Mayarah"

Kara, Eliza, Lena and Alex smiled softly, holding each other's hands softly.

"El Mayarah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. The One Where The Designer and The Dork Have a Meaningful Conversation

"I'm not too sure about this" J'onn said, scratching his head softly, looking at the blonde sleeping on Lena's chest softly. Her bandage on her head was removed, the concussion healed.

"We'll follow the regimen to the letter, we won't let her move an inch " Alex smiled, looking at Lena with a small glare. "Lena can take perfectly good care of Kara, and I'm sure that she can hold some restraint, can't you Lena?"

Lena nodded, looking at the sleeping blonde with a smile. J'onn was still concerned.

"If it makes you feel better, Eliza and I can come and check on her and make sure that she's ok," Alex groaned.

J'onn smiled "Now I feel much better. Remember, those earrings on her are the only thing keeping her stable. She can't take them off, her self healing abilities will overload and possibly damage her more than she already is, and she'll have to be sitting. No standing for long periods of time and-"

"We know J'onn," Lena smiled, " I appreciate you taking care of Kara, but me and Eliza have this, and Kara will be in the best of hands,"

"What about me? I'm the one rooting for you guys to take this goofball home" Alex exclaimed.

"This goofball needs expert experience and no stress. Me and Eliza have this, you don't have to be there,"

-  
Kara woke up in their shared bedroom, the familiar scent of Lena's perfume calming her. She looked around, searching for the raven-haired beauty. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand, inspecting them. The glasses were completely broken, the lenses shattered and the frames cracked, almost ready to break in her hand.

Kara sighed, she had at least hoped that the glasses survived the fall. She heard her phone ring, multiple times. Grabbing it, she answered.

"Hello..?" Kara answered tiredly.

"So, you don't tell your best friend that you fell off a building and survived, but I had to hear it from Alex of all people?" Blaine asked.

"Oh Blaine, I'm fine, really. Alex was probably exaggerating," Kara replied, laying down on the silk bedsheets.

Blaine sighed "I'm coming over,"

"No, Blaine. It's not personal, I just really don't want anyone here, I'll call you soon,"

"Kara-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she ended the phone call. She sighed and looked over at the broken glasses before she could think of anything, she felt paws on her lap. She chuckled lightly, smiling and picking up the puppy, giving the puppy a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Hello my sweet Rex," She whispered in the puppy's ear "I missed you more than anyone else,"

The puppy barked happily, licking the blond's cheek. He looked at bright blue eyes before pawing at her hand. Kara looked at the puppy confused.

"What is it Rex?" She looked at the pup's collar, seeing a letter taped to his collar. She hummed lightly in confusion and gently took off the letter, opening it and reading its contents.

Kara,   
I left our darling Rex to come to wake you up. Eliza and I had to handle some business, Heather will be here to take care of you, she'll offer your every need until we get back. Be on your best behavior.

-L

A smile crept up on Kara's lips as she put the paper on the nightstand, getting out of the bed and walking downstairs. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the brunette. Heather read quietly as she scrolled through the news on her tablet, reading quietly. Her hair was in a small ponytail and wore a black short-sleeved shirt and some jogging pants, her glasses on the coffee table.

"Heather?"

The brunette looked up with a smile." Hey Kara, feeling better?" She smiled, putting her tablet down and patted the seat next to her. Kara walked downstairs carefully, walking over to the brunette and sitting down next to her. The two looked at each other in a comfortable silence.

"You wanna know something Kara?" Heather asked, breaking the silence.

Kara looked up at the older woman with a curious look."Hm?"

"You act like my child sometimes," She giggled. Kara's eyes widened, taking a minute to respond.

"You have a kid?" Kara asked.

Heather giggled softly "Yep, and the best part is that I didn't have to birth her," She smiled, looking at ocean blue eyes.

"Huh?" Kara asked, tilting her head.

"My kid, honey." Heather smiled. "Please tell me you know what a kid is,"

"I do! I just didn't think that you would have one," Kara responded, slightly offended.

"Oh thank goodness." Heather smiled, grabbing her phone, she pressed on the picture app, swiping through a few photos. "This is her, Kyna." She handed her phone to Kara, smiling. Kara looked at her before looking at the photo with wide eyes. The young girl in the photo had beautiful mocha curly hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes, covered with large blue framed glasses with a big white toothy smile. Heather was beside the younger girl, her hair down in light curls, her honey brown eyes enhanced with makeup, and a woman next to her, she looked almost the same as Kyna, long brown curly hair and soft brown eyes, she had on minimal makeup and was holding the woman's hand and her daughters.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet Kyna?" Kara asked.

Heather smiled. "It's ok, we actually met her at a bookstore. She was reading and writing, and my wife had actually come up to her. She was living alone since her family was mostly gone, and spent her time in a bookstore. We always wanted kids, so we got to know her by talking about the books she was reading. She loves reading and she even wants to be a writer one day. The day came when we were sure we wanted to ask her if she wanted to be adopted by us. Thankfully she said yes. Now, we're so much happier with her. We were already happy, but kids were always our dream." Heather smiled.

"She sounds amazing, but why are you telling me about her?" Kara asked, looking at honey brown eyes.

Heather smiled "How about some hot chocolate?"

-

Lena looked at the steaming cup of tea in her hand. She tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear. Eliza sat across from her, waiting, she wrapped her fingers around the cup as they sat in the quiet cafe.

Lena looked up at the older woman "Why did you bring me here Mrs. Danvers?" She asked.

Eliza looked at her with a gentle smile "You can call me Eliza honey, you're not in trouble,"

Lena looked down and took a deep breath, loosening her grip on the teacup. "I'm sorry, I just been... really jumpy and nervous as of late" Lena smiled.

"I don't mean to pry, but is it because of the accident?" Eliza asked, a calm and soft whisper coming out.

Lena looked up at Eliza, then back at the still hot cup of tea. "I was so stupid. I still am." Lena whispered

Eliza stayed quiet, sipping a cup of tea. She waited for the raven haired girl to keep going.

Lena looked at tea. "My brother always told me I had a green thumb, but I always lost the people close to me. I never understood why he said that maybe it was to comfort me, or maybe, deep down, he actually meant that. Kara, god bless her, she always does crazy things, and she worries about others before herself. She almost died, Eliza. She pretends like it's nothing, and I have to pretend to be ok. For her. She's acting like it's ok, but it's not. Why? Why did she have to jump?" A tear streamed down her cheek.

Eliza looked at the woman "If you keep searching for darkness, that's all you'll ever be able to find. But if you find light, you'll always be able to find it," she took another sip of her tea. "Kara had jumped that day with an expectation of seeing her family, Lena. She didn't jump with the expectation of dying. I know that from the bottom of my heart because I taught her and Alex at a very young age to look for light, even if darkness is what they think they will ever see. Lena, you lived in a family where darkness was almost everywhere, but I think that you couldn't find the light inside of you, because you're that light."

Lena looked at the woman, then at the tea. "Light?" She asked.

Eliza gently lifted the raven haired girls chin, Lena's eyes widened, surprised at the sudden action. "You're a precious piece of light, who survived in darkness, my dear. You're Kara's light, she's only pretending to be ok, because she wants to be strong, even in moments of weakness,"

Lena looked at her, tears threatening to spill out. "I just wish that I could've helped her,"

Eliza smiled sadly. "You helped my Kara in ways that no one couldn't, you've been her light for so long. She's being strong, for her beloved. But I think that both of you can stop trying to be so strong, and allow your family, to help you two."

Lena sobbed softly, tears falling on the coffee table. "I just never had a real family,"

Eliza wiped the younger girls tears. "It's ok, you have us now. You have a family. "

Lena smiled softly and wiped her tears.

"Yeah, I have a family,"  
-  
"I think that it may have happened about a month or so, but Kyna got really sick," Heather said, sipping on her fresh cup of cocoa.

"Sick? What happened?" Kara asked

"I think that it was a really bad bug at her school, she was so sick that she could barely stand. I had to go and get her after her exams. She was so stubborn. Katie had to go to school and get her." Heather smiled "She kicked me in the face when I tried to carry her."

"Why would she do that?" Kara asked, slightly afraid of the young girl.

"She had...intentions not to bother us. Her family thought of her as a sort of a hindrance, and she always took care of herself. I know that she thought that she was trying to relieve us of a burden in her eyes. But all she was doing was shutting us out. She didn't understand how sick she was. She was sick to the point that she couldn't speak coherently. Kyna, god bless her, she was a handful, but she's our handful,"

"What does this have to deal with me and Lena?" Kara asked.

"I'm getting to it, " Heather laughed. "You and her are stubborn as hell, and you both shut yourselves out to where you want to do things yourself. Lenas trying to help, but she can only do so much before she leans on others. Us trying to take care of you isn't a bad thing. We want you and Lena to lean on us. That isn't a problem, it's up to you if you accept the help. Kyna and I had our issues, but we're family, and issues are bound to happen. You and Lena, you're family, and family sticks together, through all the bullshit."

"You sound like Alex," Kara smiled

"I know, I'm badass too," Heather smirked, pushing up her glasses.

Kara laughed and took another sip of the hot beverage. "I'll try to put my pride aside, and ask for help,"

"Good," Heather smiled, she got up and walked to the kitchen, washing her cup and putting it in the dishwasher. "You know, you guys should really get a new car and give it to me,"

"Heather!" Kara laughed

"You guys have a driver, I have a car that needs an upgrade, please Kara?" Heather pleaded.

Kara rolled her eyes and heard Heather's phone ping. Heather grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?" Heather laughed out. "Ah! Yes! I'll be happy to make their dresses, just text me- You already did? Perfect! Thank you so much, you won't be disappointed." She ended the phone call and smiled at Kara.

"What is it?" Kara asked

"You're getting a dress made. You received a medal of heroism. "Heather squealed out.

"Huh? Remind me what I did?" Kara asked.

"You did a lot of things, you impeached a president and almost went to jail for it but you didn't, you literally fell off a building to save someone and suffered quite little damage, and you did Lena Luthor, I'm not stupid Kara, I went to the same school as her, we're very smart, and I know you're Supergirl, I won't say a word," Heather smiled at the last part.

"You forgot two things," Kara chuckled.

"What was that honey?" Heather asked

"I didn't do Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor-Danvers did and still does me," Kara smiled.

Heather snorted. "And the second?"

"I invented the glasses look"


End file.
